Perdición
by Luz-Maricela
Summary: Ella está perdida... perdida en un mundo que no era para ella, se convirtió en todo lo que detestaba: sinvergüenza, despiadada, una arpía... podrá un ángel salvarla de su propio infierno o se convertirá en su verdugo? ADVERTENCIA ***Lemon***
1. Chapter 1

**Ella está perdida... perdida en un mundo que no era para ella, se convirtió en todo lo que detestaba: sinvergüenza, despiadada, una arpía en todo el sentido de la palabra... podrá un ángel salvarla de su propio infierno, o será el ángel quien se convertirá en verdugo?**

**Atención! contiene ******* Lemon ********

****

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no nos pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo son usados para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

Ahí estaba, una joven rubia de 26 años, bajaba de la limousine con un traje ajustado de perfecto azul oscuro que resaltaba el blanco de su piel, el escote de su espalda terminaba donde dejaba de llamarse así y mostraba sus perfectas caderas.

Ella con caminar elegante casi felino, subió las escaleras ante la mirada deseosa de varones presentes y la mirada envidiosa de las féminas, entrego la invitación al mayordomo a quien sonrió con dulzura, el joven enrojeció, de deseo y provocación.

-buenas… noches Señorita… su identificación – le balbuceo el joven sin saber que pedía a la rubia.

- Creo que lo que quieres decir es mi invitación –le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro de ángel… por dios si esa mujer tenia el cuerpo de una diosa, su rostro era el mas bello, sus ojos celestes eran como un par de lagunas en donde cualquiera quisiera perderse…

La mujer entrego la invitación y una joven mucama de unos 17 años, tímidamente le quiso quitar el abrigo… ella la miro con ternura, tomó su bolso, saco un billete de su cartera, le entrego el abrigo y tomo su mano.

-Se que no es mucho… pero ayuda, es mas de lo que te pagan por estar parada toda la noche, adiós y gracias – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La joven solo asintió y miro. Efectivamente era mas de lo que ganaba en un mes, por hacer lo que hacía en aquel club.

-Si no dejas de hacer eso pensaras que eres traficante o quizás que… – le dijo un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules

-No fastidies Mal…mejor dime, bonito ¿hay algo para tu chica favorita? – le dijo ella melosa acercándose a Malachite con un toque sensual haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho del hombre.

-Serena- rugió él- estamos trabajando y si, Setsuna te mando algo… esto –el hombre le entrego un fólder con papeles.

-Son los datos de acciones de la empresa de los hermanos Kou, ahí está el mayor de los tres, las acciones salieron a la venta hace mas o menos veinticinco minutos y van a la baja… quiere aunque sea el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, el hombre esta desecho, ese es Taiki Kou – haciendo una seña con la mirada hacia una de las mesas del club, ella sólo miro por encima del hombro de su compañero y lo abrazo con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda la metía en uno de los bolsillo del hombre.

-Pensé que me traerías chocolates de suiza – la joven hizo un mohín y después sonrió picara y le susurro al oído – pero parece que me tienes otro tipo de dulces… Mal – le dijo Serena tomando el miembro endurecido de su compañero a través de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Por favor… Serena, puedes concentrarte- le dijo el pasando saliva.

-Que malo eres Mal – le dijo ella en un puchero infantil.

La joven se fue caminando de manera elegante meneando la cadera de un lado a otro dejando estragos en los hombres del club el cual frecuentaban hombres ricos y poderosos, los mas poderosos de todo USA. Se acerco a la barra y fue directo al grano. Así era ella: directo y sin preámbulos, era mejor, lo había aprendido. Ser fría y calculadora era lo mejor para hacer lo que hacia.

-Buenas noches… Serena Winston - le estiro la mano ella con una sonrisa angelical era una excelente actriz y hoy seria la perdición de Taiki pero no lo sabia, por que el diablo tenía cara de ángel.

-Señorita… no quiero ser mal educado pero hoy no soy buena compañía para nadie, ni para mi conciencia –le dijo el hombre de la coleta castaña con amargura.

-Ni yo… señor Kou… al parecer hace aproximadamente treinta minutos puso a la venta sus acciones de la empresa familiar para evitar la quiebra de esta no?- le dijo ella con soltura y seguridad aun de pie frente a él. Taiki Kou abrió los ojos como platos, esta mujer tenía más información que su mismo administrador.

-¿De dónde saco tanta información?- le pregunto asustado, hasta que levanto la mirada y vio esos ojos celestes que lo miraban divertido y el gesto de esos labios carnosos.

-Serena Winston… corredora de bolsa Hallaway-Meiou y asociados… un gusto conocerlo señor Kou… lamento que sea en estas condiciones – le contesto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, como un gesto de aflicción.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Por mis malos manejos el negocio de mi familia quedo en la ruina y ahora no nos queda nada… solo venderla para poder pagar las deudas – se quejo el hombre con sus ojos violetas relampagueando de rabia y frustración.

-No señor Kou para nada… mire este no es un lugar para hablar de negocios y menos para una muchacha como yo… la verdad todo esto es vergonzoso para mi… ¿le gustaría comer… o tomar algo? Lo que sea, mi empresa desea adquirir la suya y solo serian la mitad de las acciones con lo que paguemos usted podrá pagar sus deudas y comprar inmediatamente la otra mitad– le dijo Serena con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Esta bien… pero le advierto que si no me gusta la propuesta, no venderé- le dijo Taiki de manera brusca. Dicho esto, el hombre se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo a la mujer que iba a su lado.

Dos horas mas tarde… Taiki Kou y Serena Winston estaban sentados en una mensa de un lujoso hotel de la cuidad de Manhatan, afinaban los últimos detalles de la venta de las acciones.

-Bueno espero que le guste la propuesta que le diseñe, está todo en regla, si usted firma ahora podré mandarle a uno de nuestros abogados para que ponga en regla todos los puntos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora y las manos en la barbilla mirando fijamente cada comportamiento de su acompañante frente a ella.

-Por mí no habría problema ya que solo estoy vendiendo lo que me corresponde a mi… el otro cincuenta por ciento es de mis hermanos Yaten y Seiya… podemos acordar la junta con los abogados al medio día le parece bien señorita Winston – le dijo él mas tranquilo.

-No me parece… hasta que me llame Serena… señor Kou – le dijo con un mohín gracioso y muy seductor.

-Está bien Serena… solo hasta que me llames Taiki – y el hombre le tomo la mano suavemente. Listo era la señal que quiera para comenzar a actuar, había caído redondito – es usted un ángel – le dijo él con toda sinceridad. Ella solo sonrió sonrojándose, que gran actriz era! Debajo de la mesa se saco uno de los tacones suavemente sin soltar la mano de su acompañante. Por debajo de la mesa comenzó a pasar uno de sus pies por las piernas de su acompañante, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno… Taiki – le susurro más cerca, mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, en una clara invitación que él no podía, ni quería rechazar- tiene que firmar aquí – le apunto con su uña perfectamente cuidada, mientras subía el pie por la pantorrilla del hombre, el hombre paso saliva nervioso, los mimos de su acompañante estaban haciendo estragos, en él. Intento concentrarse en otra cosa buscando una pluma en su saco pero, no encontraba la condenada pluma, ella solo sonrió y siguió subiendo más el pie mientras su inmutable sonrisa, nunca desapareció de su rostro. Tomó su bolso y saco una pluma, y se la dio a su acompañante – creo que tiene problemas con la pluma Taiki… alguna distracción?.

-Al parecer… pero le aseguro que la distracción dista mucho de ser desagradable – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, y por su frente surcó una gota de sudor, ahora el pie de la joven estaba haciendo presión en su entrepierna de manera insistente.

-Por favor… Taiki haces que me sienta mal… una ves firmado los papeles… me retirare – le dijo ella de manera tan inocente que cualquiera no creería lo que hacia debajo de la mesa con su pie, el cual movía de manera insistente y hacia presión. La dureza del miembro del hombre frente a ella era mas que evidente bajo los pantalones, y ella hacia presión cada ves mas rápido, sin quitar la suavidad de su toque.

-Por… favor no sería un caballero si le permito que se vaya sola – le dijo el hombre casi suplicante, ella aumento la presión de su pie… más rápido, solo un poco mas, mientras la tensión sexual entre ellos aumentaba, mas rápido… más rápido… ya estaba a punto de llevarlo al éxtasis, se lo decía su rostro sudoroso.

-Firme aquí… Taiki – le habló de manera suave e insinuante, al mismo tiempo que su toque aumentaba la velocidad – y en esta copia- …mas rápido… mas profundo – y aquí… por favor – le dijo con un quejido casi infantil, el cual confundió con gemido. El estado de excitación del hombre era más que evidente, estaba a punto de explotar, ya no sabía ni como se llamaba, ni siquiera lo que firmaba, justo como lo quería Serena… justo donde lo quería.

De pronto todo paro… su pie paro su presión y cerró el fólder con documentos. Él la miro confundido, no sabía que había firmado, que demonios había hecho, ella se paro de su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Fue todo un placer hacer negocios con usted –le dijo ella con una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa- nuestros abogados se estarán poniendo en contacto con usted esta semana para finiquitar la transacción- y diciendo esto se alejó dejando a Taiki totalmente confundido en la mesa, imposibilitado para seguirla, pues al tratar de controlarse un dolor en su entrepierna lo estaba fulminando…

-Tan rápido?- dijo Malachite mientras le ponía el abrigo a su acompañante

-¡Me ofendes Mal!- dijo con cara molesta- sabes cómo trabajo, además al pobre hombre se le nota que en su vida ha tenido buen sexo…- y con una sonrisa irónica y arqueando una ceja terminó- no soportó ni cinco minutos…-

Los dos personajes salieron del restaurante del hotel y se dirigieron hacia la limousine que los esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Y qué conseguiste?- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por los muslos de su acompañante.

- El cincuenta por ciento de las acciones- respondió la rubia mientras quitaba la mano de Malachite, lo cual provocó molestia en él

-Serena, hubieras podido lograr que firmara la venta de su propia alma al diablo así como lo tenías, por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó incrédulo y molesto.

-Por que la otra mitad…- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- la voy a conseguir de la misma manera… o qué? Pensabas que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darles una atención especial a los otros dos hermanos Kou.

Malachite sonrió, sabía que Serena podía conseguir todo lo que ella se propusiera si utilizaba sus encantos, incluso él podía sucumbir ante una caricia suya- Serena… eres de lo peor!

-Soy peor de lo que te imaginas…- mientras se acercaba al oído de él- y me consta que tienes mucha imaginación…- terminó dándole un beso en el cuello y bajando la mano por el saco mientras una de sus piernas era puesta en la cintura del hombre de 1.90 que estaba sentado disfrutando de los besos en el cuello que su rubia acompañante le daba.

Poco a poco se fue agachando y bajando la pierna que había puesto encima de Malachite y cuando estuvo frente al cierre del pantalón sonrió picara.

-A falta de chocolates suizos… bueno es el chupa-chups- le dijo, bajo el cierre del pantalón y se llevó su pene erecto a los labios, lo lamió desde la punta hasta la base sin compasión por su compañero de acción, el cual sólo pudo tomarse del asiento del vehículo con fuerza.

Mientras ella continuaba de rodillas concentrada en su labor, Malachite solo podía echar la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba con dificultad, el placer que los labios de la rubia le daban era demasiado. Ella seguía en su labor pasaba su lengua desde la punta hasta la empuñadura una y otra ves, y al llegar a la punta lo sacaba de sus labios, le pasaba la lengua al glande y realizaba círculos en la punta con su lengua, de manera juguetona. El tomo su rostro con una mano.

-Para por favor… Sere- él dijo suplicante antes de sucumbir al éxtasis.

-Sabes?- le dijo ella traviesa- me encanta el juguete y no puedo dejar a un ser tan indefenso así – le dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando su prominente erección, la cual se erguía frente a su rostro.

-Ven acá sinvergüenza… eres mi perdición sabias?- le dijo levantándola para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre el. Ella levanto lo mas que pudo el vestido y se acomodo sobre su erección, comenzó a restregarse contra el y gemía cada ves mas. Él le bajo los tirantes del vestido dejando al descubierto su prominentes y firmes pechos, los cuales sin contemplaciones los tomo en sus manos y chupó los pezones.

-Sé que soy tu perdición… y una cínica, desvergonzada…- dijo entre gemidos la rubia.

-A ver, que más? - preguntó Malachite con la respiración entrecortada.

-No se que más, ahora quiero… placer te quiero a ti! Ahora! – le ordenó ella demandante hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello plateado del hombre. Él bajo sus manos donde ella se restregaba sin pudor alguno y se puso el preservativo para después introducirle completamente su pene erecto, sin contemplación produciendo un gemido fuerte en ella.

-Si… lo se… y si quieres placer… entonces lo tendrás – le dijo Malachite embelesado. Si ella era hermosa, fría y calculadora en su trabajo, lo era más en su pasión. Lo sabía, había sido el primero en probar el pecado vivo que era esa mujer.

-Si… ahí… mas fuerte… Mal- le gimió ella al borde del éxtasis y le tomo de las caderas, para moverla más rápido, más fuerte, más duro… justo como a ella le gustaba, si así era ella: salvaje en la pasión.

Sólo un poco más y ambos saciarían la sed de ellos, la sed de pasión, un poco más fuerte, un poco más duro, si… las envestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Ella ya no se restregaba, ahora se movía de arriba abajo sin parar, casi saltaba de manera salvaje al borde del orgasmo. Éste no tardó en llegar y fue abrasador, de manera que ambos quedaron satisfechos en el acto más puro y animal.

Ella salio lentamente de él.

- Creo que debes arreglarte la ropa – le dijo ella fríamente.

- Llegamos señorita Winston – le dijo el chofer. Ella acomodo su ropa y arreglo su maquillaje. Malachite, seguía en rem… por dios si esta mujer lo tenía como su objeto.

-No soy tu objeto sexual- le dijo serio

-O, si que lo eres… Malachite- le dijo ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

De pronto el coche se detuvo, habían llegado al estacionamiento de Hallaway-Meiou y asociados, los dos bajaron rápidamente del coche, no sin antes acomodar sus ropas para evitar ser tan evidentes, y se dirigieron a los ascensores. Cuando Serena entró no pudo evitar observar su reflejo en el espejo del fondo, de pronto se perdió en su imagen…

-En qué te has convertido Serena…- se preguntó mientras observaba su perfecta figura y su apariencia impecable -… quién te iba a decir hace diez años que tú lucirías así…

_Serena era una muchacha de 16 años que tuvo que enfrentar la vida… de pronto se encontró como la responsable de su hermano de 10 años, sin un peso en la bolsa y con un sinfín de traumas que había causado la pérdida de sus padres…_

_Gracias a que en el colegio, que hasta ese día había asistido, le otorgaron una carta de recomendación tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de encontrar trabajo en la mansión de la Señora Setsuna Meiou, quien la había aceptado no importando que tuviera que cuidar a un hermano. Como era de suponerse, una chica de su edad comenzó trabajando como mucama, pero pronto la señora se dio cuenta de que ella no era una muchacha que hubiera nacido para terminar trabajando en las labores de una casa._

_Poco a poco Serena y la señora Setsuna se fueron acercando, primero en pláticas fugaces, posteriormente en conversaciones que duraban toda la tarde, fue así como Meiou se enteró de la desgracia que habían vivido Serena y su hermano y viendo en ella una imagen casi perfecta para sus planes, le propuso a Serena formar parte de su equipo de trabajo, primero pareció desinteresada, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo supo que esa ayuda tendría que tener algún tipo de pago… _

_Setsuna se iba a encargar de hacer de Serena una mujer de mundo y para lograrlo no repararía en gastos… Pronto la rubia se encontró en Cambridge graduándose en Economía y Negocios y convertida en toda una dama de sociedad, preparada para enfrentar cualquier tipo de problema que se le presentara… pero sobre todo para destruir al causante de todas sus desgracias._

_Así había llegado a los 26 años, ya no era una huerfanita, todo lo contrario, ahora era una importante empresaria que trabajaba para __Hallaway-Meiou y asociados__ , con un dominio extraordinario del mundo de los negocios, un físico impresionante, un temple a toda prueba y un séquito de admiradores dentro y fuera de la empresa como para elegir con quién acostarse, claro sin tomar en cuenta todas las veces que había que tenido que meterse a la cama con alguien por alcanzar sus objetivos…Y si bien es cierto que el sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía, como experiencia vacía era una de las mejores y más placenteras._

De pronto la campanita del elevador la sacó de sus pensamientos, salió del ascensor sin pronunciar una palabra y se dirigió directamente a la oficina donde sabía que la esperaba Setsuna Meiou, tocó levemente.

-Adelante- se escuchó dentro de la oficina.

Serena abrió la puerta y como quien entrara a su propio emporio, se introdujo en la oficina. Era un lugar pulcramente decorado, aunque tenía un aire enigmático, todo en esa oficina estaba puesto en su sitio como si hubiera sido cuidadosamente pensada su localización. Al fondo se encontraban unos grandes ventanales donde se encontraba parada la dueña de la voz que le había permitido el paso a Serena

-Y bien? Preguntó la mujer sin ver a la persona que acababa de entrar en sus territorios

-Todo fue pan comido, Taiki Kou firmó todo sin pero alguno- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y colocaba el folder con los papeles sobre el mismo.

-Compraste el cien por ciento de las acciones?

-No señora, sólo pude adquirir el cincuenta por ciento de ellas, que era lo que le pertenecía a Taiki, pero el otro cincuenta será un _placer_ adquirirlo con sus hermanos-

-Muy bien, diviértete un poco, te lo mereces- mientras había dicho esto, Setsuna se acercaba poco a poco al escritorio donde estaba Serena- sólo asegúrate de que todo salga como lo tengo planeado- y enredando sus manos en el torso de Serena colocó su cabeza en su hombro para terminar su frase cual si de un susurro se tratara en el oído de la rubia- no quiero que esa rata se nos escape si es que está rondando por ahí-

**Notas:**

Pues bien, aquí estamos presentando esta historia, esperamos que les guste. Eso sí, advertimos que estará cargada de connotación sexual, así que ya están advertidas!!!

Y recuerden... "amaos los unos sobre los otros" o si lo prefieren de lado, que se cansa uno menos!

Cualquier crítica, reclamo o comentario háganoslo saber!


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada hacer los anuncios de este fic. Como saben soy Luz y mi compañera de juegos es Maricela. Este fic es muy especial primero por que ambas tenemos claro el tema que vamos a tratar y es qué tan dura es la vida real.**

**Aquí como pueden ver tendremos mas que una historia de amor… mucho más hay intrigas, pasión… mucha pasión (las que me conocen por mis fics como "pecados paternos" "Fotos que reflejan tu alma" "el destino nos unirá siempre" saben que me gusta bastante el asunto de los lemon… y los toco e intentaremos regalarles algo de aquello en cada capitulo.**

**A medida que avancemos en la historia verán que trataremos temas como desordenes alimenticios, yuri, drogas, prostitución y cuanta locura más se nos meta a la cabeza. El por qué, hay que ver más haya de nuestras narices, hay un mundo afuera que es feo y odioso… y temas que son importantes de ver y se que mi compañera Maricela (del fic Serena in Style) lo hacemos con amor…**

**Bueno chicas no las molesto mas con mis comentarios y hagan el amor y no la guerra y si no tienen con quien, búsquense novio ¿no? Ahora no se. En una de esas me pongo a hacer un estudio que diga "conozca a su macho y hágalo feliz"**

**La respuesta sería: téngale carne, sexo y la tele y le aseguro que su pareja será feliz eternamente, haga como que escucha y diga siempre que si. Pero cuando lo manda a trabajar es usted la reina jajajajaja (tantos años de matrimonio no son en vano no creen)**

**Si saqué una sonrisa de ti cumplí mi misión de la tarde. besos a todas y vamos a darle a la lectura… no olviden el rw**

*******************************************************************************************

-No se preocupe señora- respondió Serena- que si esa rata de alcantarilla está inmiscuido en esa empresa no se nos escapará- terminó apretando los puños y tratando de controlarse, pues la respiración de la mujer en su oído, encendía sus bajos instintos.

Setsuna se dio cuenta y sonrió, así que tomando el mentón de la rubia, volteo su rostro y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, la rubia correspondió inmediatamente. Era dominación, la muestra de quién mandaba en esa oficina, de quién era el alfa en esa manada de hembras.

La pelinegra se separó de ella para rodear el escritorio y sentarse en su sillón- ¿Cuando se finiquita la operación?- preguntó a la rubia, quien estaba supervisando que su maquillaje siguiera intacto.

-Cuando usted ordene- respondió sin apartar la vista del espejo de bolsillo que tenía en la mano- le dije a Taiki Kou que nuestros abogados se comunicarían con él para ponerse de acuerdo- ahora guardaba su espejo y sacaba una elegante cigarrera plateada de su bolsa, la abrió y ofreció de su contenido a su jefa para después tomar uno ella y encender ambos cigarros -mañana mismo, si usted quiere, puede ir Malachite para que se complete la compra- terminó mientras sacaba el humo del cigarro y colocaba, elegantemente, el codo de su brazo con el que sostenía el cigarrillo, sobre la pierna cruzada para mandar el humo lejos de donde estaban ellas dos platicando y quedar viendo de frente a Setsuna.

-Me parece muy bien- sacando ella también el humo- que Malachite se comunique con Kou y que arregle una cita mañana mismo, acompáñale, quiero que la absorción sea con sutileza. Que no diga que una de mis chicas trabaja con poca elegancia- mientras estiraba la mano hacia el cenicero- y ¿tú? ¿Cuando piensas ver a sus hermanos?

-Esta misma noche me voy a encontrar con Seiya- respondió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro- espero que quiera vender, de lo contrario tendré que asegurarme que al menos podamos manipularlos a nuestro antojo.

Setsuna sonrió. Sabía que Serena comprendía perfectamente que se atraen más moscas con miel que con hiel, aunque si tenía que ser sincera, a ella le importaba poco la forma en la que obtuviera los resultados…

Sonrió al saber que no tardarían en finiquitar todos los asuntos de la absorción de las empresas Star-Music, pensar que era una de las productoras y disqueras mas grandes de todo Norteamérica… ¿Cómo diablos había manejado Taiki Kou los negocios? Después de la muerte de la difunta Galaxia Kou. Al parecer los tres hermanos quedaron desorientados. Por la información que tenia de parte de Malachite, la mujer había manejado la empresa familiar con mano de hierro y guante de seda. Era el sello innegable de la mujer.

Serena entró en la oficina y encontró su asiento ocupado por un Stradivarius.

-Michiru… ¡¡¡llegaste¡¡¡- le dijo ella con la primera sonrisa sincera que tenia en semanas. Pero nadie contestó, de pronto unas manos se pusieron sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo la una joven de cabellos aguamarinas y ojos de igual color.

-Quién si no… la gran violinista Michiru Kaiou- sonrió de pronto otra mano que no eran las de MIchiru se deslizo por el brazo y supo inmediatamente quien era- así que la gran Haruka se digno venir a ver a su gatita- soltó una risita tonta. La cual le devolvió aquella luminosidad de juventud que tuvo cuando tenía 16 años.

-Que bien… ahora resulta que nos recriminas- se quejo una voz grave y ambas soltaron a la rubia.

-O Ruka no seas tonto… sabes que las amo demasiado para dejarlas solas… prometo que las vacaciones las tomare con ustedes– prometió la joven lanzándose a los brazos de sus amigas, aunque uno de ellos parece mas hombre que una mujer, con sus modales masculinos, pero aun así elegantes y sus voz grave. Tomando en cuenta de que era alta como un varón, con su 1.80 y sus ojos verdes y pelo cortó color arena a la rubia pocas veces la distinguían como mujer y qué decir de sus gustos amorosos, los cuales eran un punto aparte ya que su relación con la violinista era algo estable y conocido por todos.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar? ¿Y esa ropa?-pregunto la de cabellos aguamarina.

-Andaba de caza… la absorción de las empresas Star-Music- contesto fríamente- y a ustedes ¿como les fue en Nascar?- preguntó cambiando el tema siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Las necesidades de su cuerpo la superaban pero su corazón… No podía evitar recordar… la primera vez con Malachite fue mas que placentera, pero no hubo nada de aquello de lo cual alguna vez ansió tener. "Amor" no estaba dentro de su diccionario.

-¿Con quien te acostaste ahora?- pregunto Haruka frunciendo el ceño.

- Con nadie Ruka- fue la simple respuesta.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Michiru.

-Nada solo que me sentía un poco acalorada…

-Y te descargarte con Malachite… y el muy degenerado gustoso te dio lo que querías- contesto fríamente Haruka. Ella trabajaba para Setsuna hace años pero sus métodos eran diferentes, y como a Setsuna le gustaban los resultados y no los métodos, ellas eran felices trabajando de esa manera. El punto de conflicto era Serena… Haruka y Michiru querían protegerla de este mundo sórdido pero ella en tan solo unos meses se convirtió en lo que ahora era. Aún así la adoraban y le daban todo el amor que necesitaba y si necesitaba más se lo darían a ella, era como la hija que nunca tendrían por su condición.

-Por favor Ruka no te pongas moralista que no te queda- se quejó.

-No me pongo moralista… por que no soy quién para serlo, pero no me gusta verte así- se quejo la susodicha. De pronto se escuchó en la puerta a la secretaria de Serena.

-Serena te tengo lista la ropa para la noche… y te tengo los datos de donde está en estos momentos Seiya Kou, Ami interceptó el mobil de Taiki, acaban de hablar de la venta de las acciones- informo Mina.

-Gracias Mina… y dime ¿los contratos para cuando están?- preguntó encendiendo el laptop encima del escritorio. Después sacó un bombón de una bombonera de vidrio.

-Están listos por si quiere vender… y los de Taiki solo hay que esperar a mañana por el notario- informó con una libreta en la mano, que tenía lista por si debía anotar alguna cosa importante.

-¿Por qué no buscan un notario que trabaje las 24 horas?- preguntó con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Porque no hay Serena… ahora las, dejo chicas, tengo cosas que hacer para Malachite- dijo Mina.

-Si, como ponerte de rodillas debajo de su escritorio y servirle de geisha- el veneno que ahora destilaba Haruka se podía palpar por todos lados.

-Gracias Mina… no le hagas caso a Haruka parece que Michiru lo tiene durmiendo en el sofá por eso esta así de susceptible con el tema sexual- habló Serena risueña. La interpelada solo se ruborizo…

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Serena se acercaba al Mansion NightClub, otro más considerado como exclusivo en la ciudad. Se acercó a la entrada y el ballet parking le abrió la puerta del coche y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir. Serena descendió rápidamente de su Ferrari 360 color plata y le ofreció las llaves al hombre que estaba parado al lado de ella, como si estuviera hipnotizado, quien al ver el movimiento del llavero despertó y lo tomó para llevarse el coche.

-¡Pensar que jamás entraría a un club así!, ¿y esto es considerado exclusivo?- pensó Serena mientras sonreía sarcásticamente, ella sabía perfectamente que la ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y sonríe, pero ella había elegido ya esa vida.

Su presencia en el lugar se notó inmediatamente, y ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si iba ataviada con un vestido tres cuartos, de seda en color marfil, que dejaba ver sus bien definidas curvas, el traje era discreto, pero el escote en "v" dejaba poco a la imaginación.

La rubia recorrió el lugar con la vista, rápidamente localizó a la persona que buscaba. Seiya estaba en la barra, tenía una copa en la mano, los pensamientos del pelinegro estaban algo perdidos ¿Cómo no estarlo? Desde la muerte de su querida madre se había dedicado a la dirección de la escuela de música que había sido el inicio y el principio de la disquera, el sueño de su abuelo, el gran pianista al cual no solo había heredado el amor por la música si no también el nombre. Ahora todo perdido ¿Cómo? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Él tenía sólo el 20% de acciones, pero era lo que mantenía a la escuela y él no podía perder también eso. Cuando lo llamo Taiki estaba desesperado y lo entendió. Demasiada responsabilidad sólo sobre sus hombros. Qué decir de Yaten era un idiota: el juego, las fiestas, mujeres, alcohol… su vida era una fiesta… ojala estuviera su madre para controlarlo solo ella podía, ellos dos ya estaban cansados.

Parecía que estaba pensando en algo muy serio, pues cuando ella llegó a su lado, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó su presencia.

-Mala noche para filosofar... señor kou- le dijo ella con la mirada pérdida en la copa que él tenía en la mano.

Seiya volteó al escuchar su nombre en la dulce voz de la criatura angelical que tenía al lado suyo.- ¿Me decía?- mientras parecía que ahora se perdía en el celeste de los ojos de su acompañante.

-jajajajaja... que es malo filosofar con el alcohol señor Kou- le dijo ella tomando asiento a su lado en la barra.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres agente encubierto de AA? ¿O acaso eres un ángel que ha venido a salvarme?- Respondió al escuchar el tono de la rubia- porque si es así, te advierto que tu misión es prácticamente imposible.

Ella sólo sonrió- no señor Kou la salvación es prácticamente imposible... la pregunta correcta seria si existe manera de salvarnos a ambos de todo esto - Ella aun no lo miraba, seguía con la mirada perdida en la copa que tomaba Seiya. De pronto sus propias palabras la golpearon ¿acaso existía Dios o algo que la salvara...? ¡Nah! si hubiera sido así ella no habría visto tanta mierda en el mundo.

Cuando Seiya vio la expresión que ella había colocado en su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras se desconcertó, pero para no caer en temas obscuros trató de relajar el momento -Además de bonita, ¿adivina?- rió de buena gana- ¿gustas algo de tomar?- preguntó él mientras hacía una seña para que se acercara el bar tender- Por lo que veo tú también tienes problemas, ¿verdad?

-Adivina... no para nada, soy demasiado realista y problemas... tampoco, sólo demasiado trabajo- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica. La ironía era una de las pocas defensas que le quedaban para defender a aquella chiquilla que habitaba dentro de ella.

-Un Jack Daniel´s para la señorita- dijo al barman que ya se había acercado- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a ella, quién respondió con una cálida sonrisa.- Tienen razón cuando dicen que el peor día de tu vida sólo durará 24 horas, y creo que el mío ya acabó, si tengo a una persona como tú platicando conmigo-

Si él supiera lo que verdaderamente le deparaba el destino lo último que hubiera dicho habría sido esta frase, pero cómo resistirse a esa mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Señor Kou, Me halaga que usted considere mi presencia agradable, en verdad ¿no le soy inoportuna?

-Al contrario- dijo acercándose al rostro de ella- el peor día de mi vida terminó cuando usted apareció.

Ella suspiró- Tantos halagos me hacen que me sienta, como una tonta- dijo mostrando un leve sonrojo- Pero dígame ¿cuál es su nombre Seiya, Yaten o Taiki Kou? - le preguntó a sabiendas de quién era pero quería que él se presentara.

-Perdón, tiene usted razón, he sido totalmente descortés- Se puso de pie y tomando la mano de la rubia para besarle el dorso de la mano, se inclinó ante ella mientras decía- Seiya Kou, a sus órdenes- El simple contacto con la delicada piel de aquella joven, le provocó una descarga eléctrica en su espalda, pero trató de disimularlo como pudo.

- Serena Winston… - le dijo con una sonrisa, luego llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla como pensando y dijo- nunca imaginé conocer a un hombre como usted en un lugar así… - dijo paseando la mirada por el lugar- tal pareciera que quiere olvidar o huir de algo doloroso.

-Lo ves, eres muy ¡suspicaz!, porque te puedo tutear, ¿verdad?-, ella asintió y él le guiñó el ojo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la barra.- _¿Serena Winston?- _se repitió el nombre mentalmente, _lo he escuchado en algún lugar…. Pero ¿dónde?-_ terminó sus pensamientos y continuó la plática -Tienes razón, cuando llegué a este lugar venía dispuesto a tomar hasta quedar ahogado, y si caía en congestión alcohólica, ¡mejor!-

-Bueno la idea de la congestión alcohólica no es tan buena- le dijo con un suspiro- el licor nos impide pensar con claridad y para los problemas es mejor mantener la cabeza fría, pensar en la solución y no en el problema en sí… prefiero mantener todo bajo control y que nada escape de mis manos – le dijo ella a sabiendas que lo decía era tan cierto como que el agua del mar era salada. Pero también sabiendo que aunque lo supiera no había hombre que despertara en ella algo que no fuera deseo por el poder que tenía o deseo lujurioso… o simple y llana venganza.

-Pareciera que la de los problemas eres tú Bombón, tu forma de hablar... me hace pensar que hay algo que te está pesando en tu corazón- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la barbilla de la chica.

-¿Bombón?- respondió ella casi de manera inconsciente.

-Te molesta que te llame ¿así?- dijo él acercándose al rostro de ella.

-Para nada Seiya- respondió mientras recobraba la compostura y daba un trago al whisky que ya tenía a la mano- Pero dime, ¿siempre acostumbras ser así con todas?- preguntó ella en un tono pícaro

El se quedó mirándola, era perfecta… cada expresión de ella, cada gesto, cada movimiento, era como si lo hubiera hechizado…- Eso sería imposible, no podría ser igual con las demás que contigo- dijo como si estuviera contemplándola por primera vez. Como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez en su vida- tú eres única, ¡de eso no tengo duda!

Vaya que Seiya tenía razón: Serena era única, sabía perfectamente como ir envolviendo a los hombres poco a poco, como si de una serpiente constrictor se tratara: comenzaba con una buena plática, para después irse enrollando en su cuerpo; una vez así, presionar hasta que la presa era incapaz de alejarse de ella y si era necesario, llegar a provocarle la muerte.

-Seiya, ¡me apenas profundamente!- mientras se sonrojaba y elevaba el tono de voz, pues la música en el lugar había cambiado de pronto y el nivel provocaba que ellos tuvieran que gritar para escucharse.

-¿quieres bailar Bombón?- pregunto cerca de su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en la rubia ¿Qué tenia Seiya Kou? La hacia sentirse bien, era agradable, sin duda, pero que diablos le pasaba ella había ido de caza no hacer vida social. Si quisiera un perro faldero para su cama, para eso estaban Malaquite y los demás. O acaso esto era distinto, se obligó a si misma a enterrar aquellos pensamientos esto a lo sumo le tomaría un par de horas, si quería bailar, ¡Bailaría!

Los movimientos acompasados de la rubia tenían a Seiya en el cielo, el calor que acumulaba en su bajo vientre, era delicioso. La sensación de papilas gustativas receptivas y limpias para poder saborear la piel de rubia, era como el juego previo de dos aves en vuelo. Ambos sabían donde terminarían y a ninguno le importaba.

-Te propongo que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo- Dijo Seiya acercándose a ella para decirle esto, y sin querer rozarle el lóbulo de su oído, provocando en ella una reacción poco común con sus presas, como a ella le gustaba llamarles.

-E… Está bien- respondió ella tratando de explicarse su reacción ante el contacto con ese hombre… ¿qué tenía él para que le provocará esa sensación electrizante con su contacto? ¿Química? Si eso tenía que ser.

Seiya le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó inmediatamente para dirigirse a la salida. Seiya se convirtió de pronto en el blanco de la envidia de la mayoría de los cabellos presentes en el lugar, el salir con una mujer así del brazo.

-¿Y a dónde propones que vayamos a estas horas?- preguntó Serena con una clara doble intención.

-¿Pues qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento?- Seiya se sorprendió cuando escuchó lo que le había propuesto a esa mujer. No acostumbraba hacerlo, pero ella le parecía especial…su departamento era su santuario el prefería la tranquilidad, sin embargo ya estaba dicho.

Serena sonrió- ¡Te sigo en mi coche!- y sin decir más subió a su Ferrari, arrancándolo inmediatamente, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo para mostrarle el camino.

El ruido que producía con sus tacones era acompasado, cadencioso, como el movimiento de sus caderas, sus ojos celestes lo miraban de forma furtiva, como un felino que acecha a su presa, a pesar de que nunca había estado en su departamento, ella era la que conducía de forma elegante hasta llegar a la sala, donde la invitó a sentarse para ofrecerle una copa de vino blanco.

-siéntate… ¿quieres una copa?- pregunto inusualmente nervioso. Ella asintió en silencio.

Al entregar la copa, rozó su mano, el tacto era inigualable y sintió nuevamente como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda. Ella lo miró de forma sugestiva y entreabrió su boca, dejándole ver a través del cristal cómo su lengua acariciaba delicadamente la copa para poder probar la bebida que acababa de ofrecerle.

Seiya sintió que su imaginación y el subconsciente le estaban jugando una mala pasada, así que trató de sacudir sus pensamientos y con la copa en la mano se sentó a un lado de ella, puso un brazo sobre su rodilla y el otro sobre el respaldo del sillón, lo cual le permitía jugar con el líquido que tenía la copa. Sintió nuevamente esa mirada incitante sobre él y se creyó tan estúpido por no poder articular palabra alguna, que tuvo que darle un gran trago a su bebida, lo cual provocó que ésta se derramara un poco y empeorara la situación, pues tuvo que agacharse para evitar manchar el sillón, mientras con una mano trataba de limpiarse y con la otra dejaba la bebida en la mesita de centro.

Al reincorporarse se encontró con esos ojos celestes, peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, tanto que pudo oler ese perfume tan delicado que ella despedía- Jazmines- y sentir su respiración, la cual era sumamente tranquila, a diferencia de la de él. La tensión sexual entre ambos estaba increchendo y lo peor de todo era que ella quería jugar este juego tan peligroso. Era innegable que había una gran química entre ambos ¿Quién era ella para negar algo propuesto por la ciencia?

Serena sonrió al darse cuenta de su asombro y con su mano, la cual había ascendido a lo largo del cuello de Seiya, recogió una gota de vino que había quedado en su barbilla, sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de la de él dirigió su dedo hacia su boca hasta perderse entre sus perfectos labios… finalmente, movida por la situación, entornó los ojos haciéndole ver a Seiya que se estaba divirtiendo con su actitud.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y herido en su orgullo intentó recuperar esa gota de vino que ahora estaba en sus labios, pero ella fue más rápida que él y con ágiles y elegantes movimientos lo esquivó mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una sonrisa burlona. Inmediatamente Seiya hizo lo mismo y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercársele, ella respondió dando el mismo número de pasos hacia atrás, por lo que por fin él se atrevió a decir

-No podrás esquivarme siempre...- Mientras repetía su movimiento de avanzar otro poco hacia ella -... ¿Y cuando llegues hasta la pared?-

-Tu departamento...- comenzó a responder mientras recorría con la vista el lugar -... es lo bastante amplio como para que pueda huir de ti.- y mientras él siguió la dirección de su mirada, ella hizo un ligero movimiento para alejarse de ahí. Para cuando Seiya reaccionó, ella ya estaba entrando en la recámara principal cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Seiya sonrió al ver dónde había entrado… sabía que ella había tratado de asegurar su integridad colocando el pasador de la habitación, por lo que se dirigió al perchero y tomó el racimo de llaves, entre las cuales una de ellas le daría el pase a la gloria.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta como para tratar de escuchar qué era lo que pasaba dentro… un movimiento, un respiro o… el ruido de la ¿ducha? La mente de Seiya comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, comenzó a imaginar su cuerpo desnudo y perfectamente marcado por el agua que corría sobre él. Sacudió su cabeza y decidido introdujo con sumo cuidado la llave en la chapa y en unos segundos ya estaba en su habitación escuchando claramente el ruido que ella hacía mientras se duchaba.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y pensando que ella se sentía segura en su habitación, se decidió a aprovechar la ventaja que ahora tenía. Seiya se alegró al ver el minúsculo vestido sobre la cama, pues sabía que no había nada en el baño con lo cual ella pudiera cubrirse cuando terminara de ducharse y tendría que salir de ahí tal y como había venido al mundo…

Seiya se colocó en el fondo de la habitación, en un lugar donde ella no pudiera verlo al salir de la ducha. No tardó mucho en dejar de caer el agua y comenzar a escucharse el ruido de sus pasos hacia fuera del baño. Cuando abrió la puerta toda la habitación se inundó de su dulce aroma mezclado con el vapor que se había producido. Él tenía razón, Serena venía completamente desnuda y se dirigió, lenta pero directamente hacia la cama, al verla de espaldas pudo comprobar su perfecta figura: espalda larga, cintura diminuta, firmes glúteos que anunciaban unas estilizadas piernas… por un instante pensó que se perdía ante esa visión pero retomó su cometido y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella para otorgarle un abrazo que dejo sus manos sobre el vientre de Serena

-Pensé que nunca te atreverías a acercarte…- dijo sin la más mínima muestra de sorpresa- estaba comenzando a darme frió y pensé que tendría que volver a vestirme- terminó mientras volteaba hacia Seiya con una sonrisa que terminó por hipnotizarlo.

Poco a poco Serena se acercó a él y le colocó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Seiya sin vacilar un instante comenzó a deleitarse con el sabor de su piel recién bañada, pasando su lengua por todo el cuello de Serena, para después comenzar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás… paso a paso lo guiaba para llegar hasta la cama.

El cuerpo de Seiya comenzó a ponerse tenso, cuando sintió como ella bajaba una de sus manos para comprobar que lo que estaba haciendo comenzara a surtir efecto sobre él…

-¿Impaciente?- susurró Serena cerca de su oído e hizo una pausa para esperar a que él le contestara, sin embargo su respuesta fue el dirigir una de sus manos hacia arriba de su vientre hasta detenerse gracias a que había topado con sus suaves pechos, allí aferró sus dedos alrededor de uno de los rígidos pezones, rodeándolo mientras cerraba la mano, haciéndolo preso de sus caricias y movimientos, que el cuerpo de Serena recibía gustoso.

Sin dejar su tarea, Seiya dirigió su otra mano hacia la boca de serena, donde la lengua de ella jugo con sus dedos por un breve instante, lo cual aprovechó para humedecerse las yemas, que después paseó por su comisura para comenzar a bajar por su costado hasta llegar a su vientre y alrededor de su ombligo los mantuvo dibujando figuras invisibles por un rato, mientras comenzaba a apretar un poco mas sus caricias en sus senos, antes de proseguir su exploración más y mas abajo. Ya no aguanto más y se llevo uno de los senos de la rubia a la boca. Los cuales lamió desde la copa asta el pezón, estos estaban duros como rocas. El cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía de placer al contacto con las suaves caricias de Seiya.

De pronto Seiya sintió como giraba llevado por ella, quien con un movimiento rápido lo tumbó sobre la cama dejándolo boca arriba, lo cual le permitió observar, primero, una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que le indicó que ella tenía algunas cosas en mente, para después deleitarse con la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Serena, que en ese momento era sólo para él.

De repente un pensamiento sobrevino a la mente de Seiya –Serena Winston…- Bingo! Taiki la había nombrado cuando habló con él. -¡¡¡Ahora ya sé cuál es tu cometido¡¡¡- ella solo sonrió con malicia ¿y que podía hacer? Ya había caído en sus redes o eso es lo que pensaba ella.

-¿Entonces que haras?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa. Sabía a qué había ido esa mujer, pero poco le interesó la razón en ese momento, lo que quería era disfrutar el momento que Serena le ofrecía, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Serena se acercó lentamente al ver la sonrisa de él, y acomodándose a su lado comenzó a soltarle poco a poco la corbata, para después desabotonar un poco la camisa –¿No me digas que te no te sorprendí?- preguntó ella mientras jugueteaba un poco en el pecho del pelinegro, quién comenzaba a sentirse completamente bajo el embrujo de esa fascinadora mujer.

Seiya no pudo responder, sólo se acercó a ella para rodearla con un brazo y poder probar por fin esos labios que había estado deseando tanto. Fue un beso apasionado, casi desesperado, como si tratara de descargar en él todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su ávida lengua recorrió cada rincón de la boca de la rubia y ella mordió suavemente el labio inferior del pelinegro con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de ella. Y Seiya desesperado besaba sus labios y con una de sus manos tocaba las suaves piernas de la rubia.

-Te deseo desde que estábamos en el club, desde ese roce incidental con tu oído, desde que vi tus ojos…- respondió por fin Seiya al terminar el beso, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa lentamente, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada y ofrecerle una tierna sonrisa.

Algo había en ese hombre que la hacía sentirse diferente, por un momento se olvidó del objetivo que perseguía, y se dispuso sólo a disfrutar del momento que venía.

La boca de Seiya había recorrido cada rincón del cuerpo de la rubia deleitándose con las curvas de sus piernas. La excitación era tal que Serena ya estaba completamente fuera de sí, lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias. De pronto, sintió como él se deshacía de su pantalón y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo, enredando su lengua con la suya.

Seiya terminó de desnudarse ayudado por Serena, mientras continuaba con el intercambio apasionado de besos, mismos que recorrían el contorno de los senos de ella, sus labios aprisionaban sus pezones hasta endurecerlos completamente.

Él comenzó a acariciar nuevamente su vientre, para después empezar a bajar un poco más…cuando Serena sintió sus ávidos dedos en su centro, sus turgentes pechos se dispararon adelante como clamando, suplicando que fuesen besados, sabiendo a dónde se acercaban peligrosamente, dejó su boca entreabierta y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, acompañando este gesto de rendición con una leve, pero suficiente separación de sus piernas, lo cual Seiya aprovecho para tocar a conciencia su centro. Abrió con sumo cuidado los delicados pliegues de la rubia donde se encontró con el tesoro que buscaba y con su dedo pulgar acaricio su clítoris, haciéndola delirar de placer.

Los labios de él comenzaron a descender de nuevo hacia sus senos y su lengua recorría poco a poco el vientre de la rubia, camino a su entrepierna. Serena pudo sentir sus besos en sus muslos mientras con sus manos separaba un poco más sus piernas… Sabía que era lo que Seiya tenía en mente y no iba a impedírselo.

Fue como dejar caer agua hirviendo sobre su cuerpo, pues Serena se retorció con un ahogado gemido cuando sintió que él tocaba con su lengua cada punto de su centro, lamió desde el centro hasta llegar a su clítoris, con el cual jugo por largo rato dándole tanto placer que ella creyó que no podría mas. Lo hacía como si supiera lo que ella anhelaba en cada momento. El no tenia prisa por lo menos sabía a lo que habían ido a ese departamento, después había descubierto lo que quería realmente. Entonces ¿por que no gozar de algo que se le estaba ofreciendo? Se daría el placer de tomar cada rincón del cuerpo de la rubia. ¿Por qué no dejar su marca en cada rincón de su cuerpo? Aprovecharía al máximo todo de ella.

Los gemidos de Serena llenaban la habitación, Seiya regulaba sus movimientos de acuerdo a los del cuerpo de ella, a su respiración y a los latidos de su corazón…

Serena se sintió como nunca, había estado con muchos hombres y aunque Seiya le había hecho saber que en ese momento estaba con ella por deseo, lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, no lo había vivido antes.

-Te deseo… quiero ser tuya…- dijo Serena mientras gemía y con una respiración entrecortada.

De pronto Seiya la tomo de la cintura y la recostó boca abajo junto a él, de manera que podía sentir en su espalda los pectorales perfectamente marcados de él.

-No te detengas ahora…- suplico Serena al borde del delirio.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo- respondió él, besando su cuello y espalda, mientras se ponía el preservativo, para fundirse en uno solo, penetrándola poco a poco.

Serena no pudo evitar un gemido de placer, el sentirse así, le produjo un placer inmenso. No cabía duda, él también sabía lo que hacía y comenzó a moverse de modo rítmico, cada vez más de prisa… una de sus manos bajaba por el vientre de la rubia para jugar un poco con su clítoris de manera que ella podía sentir como él sólo con sus manos… y sus movimientos le daba tanto placer que pensó que moriría.

La excitación de los dos iba en aumento, él siguió moviéndose con fuerza mientras seguía besando y lamiendo la espalda de Serena. Ella comenzó a gemir, a balbucear, pensando que era imposible lo que estaba sintiendo con él, estaba llegando al clímax. De pronto los movimientos de Seiya fueron cada vez más violentos hasta que soltó un rugido de placer y se puso rígido. El calor su pecho abrasaba la espalda de Serena, su cabello le rozaba el hombro, sus manos la sostenían con fuerza y sintió como su calor la inundaba…

Serena se quedó inmóvil, pero de pronto sintió una necesidad inmensa de besarlo, sin embargo se sintió imposibilitada por la posición en la que estaban, finalmente dejó de notar el suave y cálido peso del cuerpo de Seiya contra su espalda y sintió como la rodaba para quedar frente a frente.

Ambos sucumbieron ante el deseo de besarse, pero esta vez, era un beso tierno, íntimo, que les permitió probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios. Ambos sabían que estaban ahí por negocios, pero el placer fue tanto que ambos supieron que gozaban de una tregua. Serena se separó para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Seiya y descansar su cabeza en su hombro, lo cual le permitió besar su cuello dulcemente.

-Sabes algo Serena?- preguntó él sacándola de se ensoñación.

-mmmm?- pronunció ella sin separarse del cuello de él.

-La venta de mis acciones te va a costar un poco más que esto…

-jajajajaja… los negocios no los veo en la cama… pensé que estábamos gozando de una tregua- dijo ella cínicamente recordándose mentalmente que lo había gozado hace unos segundos solo había sido negocio.

-Pensé que era el único que lo había sentido- hablo rodando con ella en la cama.

-Siento todo esto de tu hermano… pero negocios son negocios y esos no los voy a tratar en la cama- le dijo ella mas seria de lo normal. Había vuelto la Serena fría la mujer de negocios. Miro sus manos y retrocedió 9 años atrás.

Flash Back

_Serena había llegado recién de la escuela cuando de pronto encontró a Setsuna con unos folletos de universidades._

_-que bueno llegas… Serena- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa._

_-Hola señora… mire me he esforzado mucho con los estudios no quiero decepcionarla- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa la muchacha vestida con el uniforme del colegio Mugen._

_-Vamos a Londres… quiero que entres a la universidad de Cambrige, es una de las mejores del mundo y puedo pagarla… así que andando, arregla tus cosas- le ordenó._

_-Y Samy – preguntó con vos temblorosa._

_-Entrara interno con Hotaru al colegio Mugen no podemos cuidarlos a ambos- hablo fríamente… y ella sintió un vació en su corazón ¿qué acaso no entendía que ella lo único que quería era el amor de su hermano? que era lo único que le quedaba de la vida que una vez tuvo._

_-¿Qué pasa Serena?- la encaró la mujer entrando al despacho con ella._

_-No deseo separarme de Samy – le explicó ella con ojos llorosos._

_-No debes llorar Serena… ¡no más¡ ahora no estas sola, me tienes a mí y te voy a proteger como lo he hecho con todo… las empresas, las personas que amo… Soishi no tuvo la oportunidad de proteger las cosas que amaba, ni a sus seres queridos. Por esa razón Serena tú y yo somos iguales… ambas buscamos lo mismo ¡¡venganza¡¡ contra quienes nos hicieron daño llevo ocho largos años planeando mi venganza… venganza que comparto contigo. ¿Cuantas personas están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por sus objetivos? A cualquier precio tomar sus objetivos. A cualquier precio- le dijo ella sentada en el escritorio, aun no superaba la muerte de su esposo. Por eso la venganza era su prioridad, pero aun así mala del todo no era, demasiado fría pero mala no. Si no ¿por qué recogió a la pequeña muchacha con su hermano? por que se vio en ella, ella con solo 16 años casada y perdidamente enamorada de su esposo. Para un año después quedar viuda y con una hija en el vientre la vida suele ser demasiado injusta._

_-A cualquier precio- susurro mientras se miraba las manos._

Fin Flash Back

Se miro nuevamente las manos y volvió a susurrar- A cualquier precio- suspiro pesado. No se iba a derrumbar, sabía lo que era.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué suspiras?- le pregunto Seiya mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

-Me marcho… mañana tengo que acompañar a los abogados, para finiquitar la operación. Si deseas hablar de negocios nos vemos al medio día en Star-Music y espero que tengas una mejor propuesta para la compañía, por que si no me quedaré yo con las acciones y la presidencia- le dijo para después salirse del calido abrazo de su acompañante quien la miro desconcertado.

-No te vallas… por favor- le suplico Seiya. Ella poco caso le hizo, se levanto de la cama- ¡quédate con migo esta noche!-le volvió a rogar ¿Qué le pasaba Seiya Kou no rogaba?

-No!- fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo de ella para después tomar su vestido sus zapatos y vestirse…

**Pues bien, este ha sido el segundo capítulo, y como dijo Luz, les agradecemos que nos sigan en esta locura que se está gestando en nuestras mentes; sabemos que no es común ver en este papel a la siempre adorable y entrañable Serena, pero habría que recordar un poco las palabras del Conde de Mirabeau: Si quereís triunfar en este mundo, matad vuestra conciencia.**

**Y como no hay deber más necesario que el de dar las gracias: Lady Tortoise, Erill Cullen, Srita Rossy Kou, Sere Tsukino, Serena Luna, Patty Ramírez de Chiba y Usako de Chiba (Dios, yo no sé cómo no han acusado a este hombre de poligamia!) gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para comentar sobre nuestro trabajo.**

**Finalmente, no podríamos irnos sin recordarles: "amaos los unos sobre los otros" o si lo prefieren de lado, que se cansa uno menos!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Me marcho… mañana tengo que acompañar a los abogados, para finiquitar la operación. Si deseas hablar de negocios nos vemos al medio día en Star-Music y espero que tengas una mejor propuesta para la compañía, por que si no me quedaré yo con las acciones y la presidencia- le dijo para después salirse del calido abrazo de su acompañante quien la miro desconcertado.

-No te vayas… ¡por favor!- le suplico Seiya. Ella poco caso le hizo, se levantó de la cama- ¡quédate con migo esta noche!-le volvió a rogar ¿Qué le pasaba Seiya Kou no rogaba?

-No- fue la simple y fría respuesta que obtuvo de ella, para después tomar su vestido sus zapatos y vestirse…

*************************************************

Sólo se puso el vestido de manera autómata y tomó sus zapatos en la mano derecha. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? ¿Qué pretendía? Claro, no podía aspirar a una declaración… o algo así. Ella sabia que lo de ellos era pura y mera atracción, ¡Química! ¿No? Pero dolía… ¡¡por dios que dolía!! No poder gozar del momento de tregua, de esa intimidad de dos amantes, ¡¡hombres¡¡ una especie fascinante… la mayoría de las veces. Sobre todo cuando tenia cierta parte de su anatomía a su disposición. Pero cuando dejaban de tenerla y se ponían a pensar o hacían algún comentario idiota después del sexo… eran un desastre.

-¡¡¡Serena¡¡¡- se escucho una voz desesperada detrás de ella.

-Te dije que me voy- le contestó ella indiferente. Que demonios… acaso pretendía que ella sucumbiera tan fácil ¡¡¡ Ay señor de la vida¡¡¡ nunca… era caliente pero no hay que llegar al extremo ¿no?

-Lo siento tanto… no debí haber dicho lo que dije ¿me puedes perdonar?- le dijo con una cara de idiota que si hubiera sido un hombre le habría dado una trompada _¡¡hombres¡¡_ suspiro derrotada.

-Seiya me voy a mi casa, mañana tengo junta en la disquera… si quieres conservar la presidencia mejora mi propuesta- le advirtió.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó incrédulo de que fuera tan directa.

-No, para nada… yo no amenazo, sólo te aviso que en la cancha se ven a los mejores y yo soy la mejor… la presidencia de Star-Music es mía, si la quieres pelea, pero por favor… ¡como hombre!. No como el idiota que eres pidiéndole a la mujer que te quita tu empresa que se te quede contigo a pasar la noche

La miró atónito. La desafiante mirada que le dio heló lo más hondo de su humanidad. La puerta se cerró en sus narices y las llantas de su auto se escucharon a lo lejos.

…

…

Iba manejando por las calles, no cabía duda Seiya Kou no sabia con quien se había metido, las cosas no son siempre como uno se imagina pero la verdad es que "_lo comido y lo bailado no se lo quita nadie"_ Iba a demorar un poco más, sólo eso, un poco de tiempo para lo que quería: Las acciones. Sí, ella quería la manipulación completa de la compañía, ella sabía su juego y jugaría sus cartas a su manera. Tomo el móvil y puso el manos libres.

-Malachite- habló seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?- contestó somnoliento

-¿Disculpa? te pagan por trabajar no para dormir… te quiero en mi departamento ahora… vamos a mejorar la propuesta para la junta de mañana

-¿La junta de Star-Music?- preguntó incrédulo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya te dije ¿no?... te quiero para trabajar ¡Ahora!- ordenó y colgó el teléfono. La verdad es que se había molestado bastante con Seiya Kou -O sea… arruinar su momento de intimidad, ¿no podía esperar un rato?- Suspiró derrotada.

Nadie se le negaba, nadie se le escapaba a ella, le gustaban los resultados y esto le iba a costar caro a Seiya Kou lo iba a dejar en calzones. Pero ella tendría la presidencia de la empresa y haría que la deseara tanto, que él y sus hermanos besarían el piso donde ella caminaba.

Salió de su carro y se dirigió al interior de su casa, donde Malachite ya tenía las luces prendidas, ¡gracias al cielo que tenía las llaves! Él era su puerto seguro, el perro faldero que cumplía sus necesidades. Pero también era su amigo, el cual la hacia sentirse segura frente a ciertas complicaciones con los clientes, quien se deshacía de la basura, quien limpiaba el camino…

-Hola- saludó al entrar.

-¿Cómo te fue con Seiya Kou?- pregunto Malachite intentando comprender la reacción tan repentina de rubia.

-Bueno… quieres que te resuma: me acosté con Kou, se hizo el inteligente descubriendo que lo quería eran las acciones cuando me tenía en la cama y dijo algo como _"te va a costar más caro que ésto"- _la imitación de la voz de Seiya en la cara de Serena era muy graciosa. Pero el frió que sintió en la espalda Malachite, hizo que todo el humor se fuera a la basura.

-¿¡¡Por qué no me llamaste¡¡? ¿Y si hubiera sido un psicópata, sicótico? Mejor me hubieras llamado – dijo preocupado el hombre.

-Bueno, no me pasó nada- dijo ella despreocupada. Pero de pronto sintió los grandes brazos del hombre envolviéndola de manera protectora.

-Malachite – susurro.

-mmm?- contesto el hombre.

-Te llame para que trajeras los libros de contabilidad porque quiero mejorar la propuesta de los accionistas, quiero la presidencia para Halaway-Meiou, pero la quiero yo- dijo ella con firmeza.

-Bueno Señorita… entonces a trabajar, pero duerme te quiero bien en la mañana- ordenó el hombre.

-No podría, eres un idiota sin mi… se lo que quiero proponer así que lo haremos juntos somos un equipo ¿no?- la seguridad que sentían al trabajar unidos era algo que ninguno de los dos la tendría con otras personas. Ellos eran compañeros, iguales: uno limpiaba, el otro ejecutaba; hace mucho tiempo que ambos tenían su método de trabajo y no lo cambiarían.

Mientras ella se bañaba y cambiaba él pensaba en tantas cosas que habían hecho juntos. Siempre trabajaba junto con las chicas y las otras empresarias de Halawai-Meiou pero con ella era diferente. Había tenido muchas mujeres pero ella era especial. Ambos eran animales de la misma especie, por eso se entendían en muchos sentidos.

Él se paró y fue a la cocina a preparar un café y algo de comer. Si iban a pasar la noche en vela, y no precisamente haciendo el amor, tendrían que mantenerse despiertos. Sonrió al recordar como la conoció muchos años atrás, cuando solo tenía diecisiete años.

Flash Back.

_Frente al edificio central de Halaway-Meiou se bajaba de una limosina una hermosa y despampanante mujer de largos cabellos negros con ligeros toques verdes oscuros y penetrantes ojos rojizos. El traje sastre color rojo que llevaba puesto resaltaba cada una de las exuberantes curvas de la pelinegra. Pronto pasos atrás venia una joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos celeste, con un vestido blanco amarrado en la altura del busto aquel vestido, con el laso debajo del busto, auque era muy sencillo dejaba ver las bien desarrolladas curvas de la joven. Todos los hombres las volteaban a mirar._

_-Ves Serena… te adoran con la mirada, aprende a utilizar eso a tu favor y los tendrás en el bolsillo- Setsuna le susurro en el oído de la rubia._

_-Creo que la miran más a usted que a mí- le contestó ella con una sonrisa._

_-vamos… no seas modesta-_

_Pronto las dos hermosas mujeres estaban en el ascensor rumbo a la oficina y, como siempre, la vanidosa muchacha se perdió en la imagen de si misma. Tenía razón Setsuna: todo dependía con qué se envolvía el regalo, ahora le quedaba aprender a usar el regalo. Sonrió a si misma._

_-Quien sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda- no se había dado cuenta de que habían subido mas personas en el ascensor._

_-Oh, lo siento – se sonrojó. Él la miro con ternura, a sus treinta años no era un depravado, pero la chiquilla era realmente un monumento a la mujer._

_-No deberías disculparte por sonreír- le dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados._

_-¿Te tiñes?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha llevando su mano al cabello del peliplateado. Él sonrió ante el gesto curioso de la muchacha, pero al sentir el contacto de la calida mano sintió una corriente eléctrica._

_-Jajajaja, soy albino- le contestó con una sonrisa mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos- mira – se sacó los lentes de sol que traía puestos y ella quedo estupefacta. Esos ojos parecían hielo o mas que eso era tan celeste que parecían grises._

_-Veo que conociste a mi pupila- les mencionó Setsuna a la pareja._

_-Si Señora- contestó con una sonrisa Serena a la mujer de ojos rojizos._

_-Oh Setsuna… pero si es una nena- mencionó él preocupado de que ella pudiera entrar en ese mundo tan sórdido._

_-¡No soy una nena, soy una mujer¡- le desafió la muchachita mirándolo a los ojos sin reparo._

_-¿A sí?- dijo él levantando una ceja._

_-No la desafíes… la conozco hace poco más de un año y es la persona que necesito para reemplazar a Kaolinet solo que ella necesita tiempo y estudios y eso es lo que le daré… a ella la mueve la venganza como a mi, otra victima de los Black- dijo ella con odio chispeando en sus ojos rojizos._

_-Comprendo, cuando estemos en mi oficina hablamos- dijo moviendo la cabeza y mirando a la rubia de su lado que se perdía en su propio reflejo _

Fin Flash Back.

Así fue como se enteró de lo que había pasado con los padres de la rubia, y cómo había quedado sola en el mundo, a cargo de su hermano de diez años. Desde un principio la atracción que sentía por ella lo enfermó, por que tan solo era una niña, pero pronto se dio por vencido ya que al entregarse a él por primera vez supo que esa mujercita tan pequeña, escondía una pasión insaciable y un ímpetu a toda prueba.

-Mi reino por tus pensamientos…- la voz divertida de la rubia, que estaba parada en el umbral de la cocina, lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Preparaba café… ya que vamos pasar la noche en vela trabajando hay que mantenernos despiertos… por cierto, que sexy tu atuendo – le dijo el divertido por el pijama de conejos y las pantuflas que llevaba puestas, mientras le entregaba un tazón con café.

-No quería provocarte… no hay que tentar tu suerte- le guiñó un ojo para después desaparecer tras la puerta con la taza en las manos.

-¿Qué, tan mal estuvo con Seiya? – le preguntó con cierto recelo. No le gustaba ahondar en los amantes de una noche de la rubia, pero la inquietud de que algo le pasaba a ella, le carcomía el alma.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Nunca te habías interesado en aquello- le contestó con otra pregunta.

-Estás muy rara, por eso te pregunto… ¿no será que te gustó Seiya más de lo que quieres admitir? - le preguntó con suspicacia.

-Sinceramente… sentí cosas en las cuales alguna vez creí cuando era más niña, en esa corriente que sucede cuando dos personas se conocen, pero al momento del final toda esa magia acabó, la química se fue y con un comentario estúpido lo arruinó todo… ¿conforme?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera la cual solo reservaba para los amigos. Él la estrecho en sus fuertes brazos y acunó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo de ese modo… que eres buena en esto, fría en materia de negocios, no tendrías que hacerlo de ese modo… ¿Para qué seguir en algo que te hace mal?

-Venganza… simple y llana venganza, Mal- le dio en beso en los labios para encender su laptop y comenzar a hojear los fólders que Malachite había dejado encima de la mesa de centro. Se sentó a lo indio y se puso unos anteojos para leer y digitó en su laptop. El hombre suspiró derrotado y se sentó a su lado, cuántas veces habían tenido esa misma conversación. Siempre era lo mismo: su venganza su motivación.

Las cuatro de la mañana y la propuesta era inmejorable, si no tenían la presidencia era por que la estrella de Serena Tsukino estaba en su contra. Era la mejor propuesta económica que habían realizado en muchos años, se notaba que esto ahora se estaba volviendo algo personal. Por un momento cruzo por la mente de Malachite que habían aparecido los Black… pero desistió de aquel pensamiento por que el hubiera sido el primero en enterarse.

-Terminamos- anunció ella cerrando el fólder.

-Al fin, ¡estoy muerto!

-Bueno vamos a la cama a descansar… que mañana tenemos que rendir al máximo- dijo ella dándole la mano a su compañero para que la acompañara al cuarto. El obedeció, no tenia ganas de hacer el amor con ella prefería descansar junto a ella, y así lo hizo.

-Nueve de la mañana en punto- anunció la voz del despertador con expresión monótona.

El hombre se despertó y vio a su compañera. Sonrió al verla despeinada con ese pijama tan infantil, se veía inocente, como cuando la conoció. En ese entonces recién estaba siendo moldeada por Setsuna. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla despertase.

-Buenos días… levántate que hoy nos espera un largo día- le anunció besando su frente.

-Buenos días Mal… ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-¡No… no y no! hoy tenemos un largo día y tu no te cansas nunca, eres insaciable- le anunció el desapareciendo en el baño adivinando las intenciones de la rubia.

-Después me buscarás y no me vas a encontrar – le anunció amenazante, mientras desaparecía en el closet buscando las prendas que ambos usarían en la junta…

Los tres hermanos Kou se encontraban ansiosos en las instalaciones de Star-Music. Yaten se paseaba como león enjaulado, él no necesitaba del dinero de sus hermanos, era una imagen publicitaria conocida y gracias a eso, él se podía dar la gran vida que deseaba.

Por otro lado Taiki se sentía tan estúpido, los activos de la empresa estaban desechos por un mal negocio que realizó la difunta Galaxia, su madre, pero cuánto necesitaba del apoyo de ella en estos momentos. Suspiró derrotado al pensar que volvería a ver a la rubia. Que mierda había hecho al caer tan fácil aunque tenía que admitir que la mujer supo trabajar bien. Lo tomó desprevenido, pero tampoco él tenía mucha más escapatoria.

-¿Cómo es que mamá se endeudó tanto y no nos dijo nada?- pregunto desesperado Yaten desde el ventanal.

-A lo mejor si hubieras estado en Norteamérica y no en Tokio sería diferente- le reprochó Seiya, quien se encontraba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Chicos, por favor, no peleen. Me quedé a cargo y no lo hice bien, no les parece que si alguien es responsable ese soy yo- les comentó el mayor de Kou echándose la cruz encima.

-Deja de hacerte el súper héroe – el sarcasmo del patán de Yaten era palpable en su voz. Era un rufián de lo peor y todos lo sabían, el más pequeño de los hermanos era un mujeriego empedernido, donde ponía el ojo ponía algo mas que buenas intenciones, todos lo sabían. Ni siquiera había ido al funeral de su propia madre.

Malachite y Serena llegaban a la sala de juntas. Él de impecable traje gris y camisa beige con corbata de reluciente azul. Ella con un traje sastre palo de rosa con blusa de seda rojo sangre atada a la cintura, los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a su hermoso trasero haciendo que sus caderas se vieran más bellas que nunca. La chaqueta del traje la llevaba en una mano y en el otro llevaba el maletín y el pequeño bolso femenino.

-Buenos días Señores – saludó Malachite… entrando él primero y dando el paso a una triunfante Serena que hacía sonar sus tacones en el piso de madera pulida de la sala de juntas.

-Señores…Señorita… Mi nombre es Serena Winston… somos los representantes legales de Halaway-Meiou asociados… nosotros compramos el cincuenta porciento de las acciones de la disquera- dijo presentándose ante el único de los Kou que no había conocido y ante la mujer que estaba en la sala de juntas- y les traemos una propuesta para la presidencia, - entregó los fólders con los documentos a los tres accionistas. Taiki la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba más hermosa que cuando la había visto en el club, la pasión nubló el raciocinio que pudo tener esa noche y las copas fueron aun peor, pues ella era la mujer más bella que en muchos años había visto –Siento mucho la muerte de su madre- dijo casi en tono mecánico -Necesito que revisen las propuestas, al tener nosotros el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, ninguno tiene asegurada la mayoría, pero como sabemos que ésta es una empresa familiar, queremos que si tomamos una decisión sea en equipo, deseamos trabajar con ustedes. Tienen la oportunidad de ampliar el mercado de sus producciones musicales al tomar la propuesta que les damos y la inversión es completamente segura. Asumimos la absorción completa de los gastos de campaña que se hagan para ampliarnos en el nicho internacional- terminó la propuesta de manera segura.

Taiki seguía mirándola de manera como si hubiera visto el sol en plena noche. La mujer en realidad era muy inteligente, manejaba los números con destreza y la propuesta era inmejorable. Sólo salió de su ensoñación para mirar a sus hermanos; Yaten tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con odio a la mujer que tenía enfrente, mientras Seiya la veía con algo más… había admiración.

La rubia se paseaba hablando con soltura mientras presentaba los pormenores del proyecto que tenia para la disquera. Era ambicioso, pero resultaría, había tomado todos los pros y los contras para desarrollarla, no tenía ni una pizca de error.

-Bueno Señores ¿Qué les pareció?- finalizó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Por un momento Taiki pensó que se había quedado mudo al no poder contestar.

-Pues a mí no me gusta… es demasiado arriesgado y no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar los activos de la empresa- espeto Yaten con furia. Esta mujer lo tenia hipnotizado su olor lo hacia desearla de manera desesperada, casi angustiosa, pero no era de aquellos que sucumbiría tan fácil ante la rubia tarada que tenía en frente _Barbie ejecutiva_ que se podía ir a la mierda. Él no caería, sabía a lo que habían mandado a esa mujer. Lo más probable es que la propuesta la hayan diseñado para que ella solamente la presentara.

-Bueno, les puedo decir que sólo estoy respetando la opinión de los hijos de Galaxia Kou, nada mas… a pesar de que nosotros tenemos la mitad de las acciones no es nuestra intención ignorarlos- ella hablaba de manera segura.

-¿Quién nos garantiza que no va haber perdidas? ¿Que después no tengamos que vender nosotros las acciones?- dijo Kakyuu de manera déspota.

-Señorita su tía perdió los activos por no arriesgarse a tomar otros nichos… yo asumo los riesgos y las pérdidas, nos podemos dar ese lujo – respondió con soltura.

-¿Qué pasara con la academia de arte? El último deseo de mi madre fue que no se cerrara- dijo Seiya con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, donde las ojeras y la palidez también estaban presentes, pues había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en la manera de mejorar la propuesta para que no tocaran el legado de su abuelo.

-Nadie tocará la academia… no lo conté como activos de la empresa. Para nosotros no vale su academia. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Esta es una reunión de negocios, aquí nadie va a andar cantando ni bailando, vaya a darle clases a sus alumnos que sus estudios no son de economía ni algo parecido, y usted, Yaten, aquí no hay una cámara ni un fotógrafo para que haga publicidad, y que sepa yo, usted nunca terminó sus estudios como publicista… si piensa trabajar conmigo le advierto, me gusta la gente preparada- y eso fue todo lo que aguantaron los dos Kou.

-Como tú misma dijiste, somos la familia que fundó la disquera… y la academia depende totalmente de la administración de la empres, de hecho casi todos sus mejores artistas han grabado aquí- le contestó desafiante Seiya.

-Para después buscar una disquera que les ofreciera internacionalización- le dijo ella con autosuficiencia y sarcasmo. Por dios, Serena no tenía piedad con nadie.

-Tú no eres quien para llamarme ignorante- le espetó Yaten golpeando la mesa.

-Al que le quede el sombrero, que se lo ponga- le contestó con ironía.

-¡¡¡Retráctate¡¡¡ Nadie me trata así en mi propia empresa- Yaten estaba furioso de sus ojos esmeralda salían chispas.

-Siento tanto no poder complacerle… parece que el nene necesita a mami- se burló mientras tomaba sus papeles-

-Buenas tardes que tengan lindo día- se despidió del clan Kou. Dirigiéndose a su compañero de labores- Malachite, por favor me puedes llevar a la oficina de Setsuna las firmas que faltan.

-Yo no firmo nada – respondió furioso Yaten, como el idiota que era.

-Haga lo que quiera – le respondió ella dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-Usted no puede irse, nos va a tener que escuchar quiera o no- gritó indignado el menor de los Kou, mientras la detenía de la muñeca para impedir que saliera de la sala de juntas, lo que nunca pensó fue que con ese simple contacto sentiría que tocaba el cielo

-¡Suélteme!- gritó ella bastante molesta, mientras con un movimiento se liberaba de la mano de Yaten, pero él fue más hábil y le cerró el paso evitando que saliera.

-¿Es que acaso se va a ir sin que decidamos la presidencia de la empresa?- dijo irónico, disimulando muy bien lo que esa mujer lo hacía sentir.

-Pues no le veo el caso a quedarme si estoy tratando con personas con mente tan cerrada como la suya- contestó inmediatamente la rubia- además, se quedará Malachite, quien es el encargado de la parte legal, yo ya hice mi propuesta, sólo espero que ustedes sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para reconocer que no tienen una mejor opción-

-Pues a mí me parece que esto es una bomba de tiempo- Respondió Yaten arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos frente a Serena. Él quería saber si era ella la responsable de esa "maravillosa propuesta" o si sólo era el instrumento mediante el cual Halaway-Meiou asociados, trataba de manipularlos

-A ver, qué quieres decir exactamente- Respondió Serena, quien ya había vuelto a colocar sus pertenencias sobre la mesa, para sentirse más libre en la discusión que estaba enfrentando.

-Que tu propuesta es débil, si estos datos que nos muestras en los informes los comparáramos con balances anteriores, estoy seguro que nos darían como resultado el comprobar que las proyecciones están malhechas- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Yaten, sin embargo sus dos hermanos sintieron que se hundían, pues sabían que Serena era todo, menos tonta como para llevar una propuesta sin fundamentos, para pelear por la presidencia de Star-Music

-Pues si gustas podemos revisar los datos- dijo con la mano en la cintura la Rubia y con una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro- a ver si demostrándote que en tu vida has pisado una oficina y que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo, me dejas en paz! – Serena regresó a donde estaba Malachite y extendiendo la mano recibió inmediatamente de él un folder- Aquí están no sólo las proyecciones, sino también el plan de negocios que respalda toda la propuesta que les he hecho el día de hoy- dijo ella mientras extendía el mismo folder a Yaten, quien lo recibió pero tenía que reconocer que no sabía ni cómo podría interpretar todos los datos que tenía enfrente suyo, por lo que pasó la carpeta a Seiya tratando de hacer parecer que estaba mostrándole la información recibida para que él también pudiera revisarla.

Serena soltó una risita sarcástica cuando vio lo que Yatén había hecho, pero se guardó el comentario, ella quería la presidencia y sabía que con peleas no iba a lograrla -Como podrán observar, con la propuesta que les hago pretendo elevar sustancialmente la producción anual, a la vez que las ganancias que estas nos dejen, tengamos la posibilidad de financiar otro tipo de proyectos, como son los videoclips promocionales- terminó dirigiéndose a Seiya que estaba muy entretenido leyendo la información del Plan de negocios.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que esta información tendríamos que analizarla con detenimiento- dijo el pelinegro sin levantar la vista del folder que tenía en sus manos

Serena estaba a punto de responderle a Seiya cuando fue interrumpida por Taiki, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

-Si me permiten opinar- llamado la atención de todos los presentes, y anticipándose a los comentarios de su hermano menor- aunque ya sé que he perdido el derecho a hacerlo al vender mis acciones, me parece que la propuesta de la señorita Winston es bastante clara, además nos ha explicado los puntos principales del proyecto-

-Pues creo que coincido contigo- respondió, de mala gana, Kakyuu- a pesar de que la propuesta es arriesgada las utilidades netas que nos ofrece son bastante atractivas…

-Entonces puedo contar con su voto?- preguntó Serena sin demostrar mucho entusiasmo, aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo ese pequeño porcentaje le daba la presidencia.

-Así es, cuenta con mi voto- respondió la prima de los Kou- Dime dónde tengo que firmar para que esto quede asentado?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro – Pues parece señores Kou, que esto está decidido, el voto de su prima me hace estar respaldada por el cincuenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones, suficiente como para que se pueda firmar el acta de esta reunión- Las palabras de Serena provocaron que Yaten golpeara fuertemente con el puño la puerta de la sala de juntas, pero ella tenía razón ya no podía hacer nada y se limitó a mandarle una mirada fulminante a su prima, quien estaba entretenida leyendo nuevamente la propuesta.

-Bien señores- dijo Malachite- entonces los invito a firmar el acta correspondiente de esta junta de comité- mientras le pasaba el documento en primer lugar a Kakyuu, ella después de revisar rápidamente el contenido estampó su rúbrica y se lo pasó a Seiya, quien también firmó sin mucho aspaviento y lo regresó a Malachite- Muy bien, Serena te pido que firmes ahora tú como nuevo representante legal de Star-Music- estas palabras habían provocado en Yaten una contracción de su rostro, no podía creer que la empresa familiar estaría en manos de esa rubia tan… ¿seductora?

Serena recibió el documento y antes de firmarlo elevó la mirada para dirigirse al ojiverde- Oye Yaten, ¿sabes? Yo que tú volteaba la vista para otra parte, porque si ves este momento puede ser que desarrolles un trauma- dijo en un tono burlón- pero no te preocupes, como consuelo te queda el saber que la propuesta de ustedes quedó en segundo lugar, digo, en las olimpiadas eso es medalla de plata!- terminó mientras plasmaba su firma en el documento.

Yaten estaba verde de coraje, no había podido demostrar que ella era una tonta, al contrario, la había ayudado a quedar mejor parada ante todos y él había ocupado el puesto que había pensado para ella. Como no le quedó otra opción, le arrebató el documento a la rubia, lo firmó y terminó aventándolo sobre la mesa antes de salir hecho, una furia y azotando la puerta.

La actitud de Yaten provocó que Serena pusiera una cara de pocos amigos, sabía que él se iba a convertir en su dolor de cabeza.

-Vamos Serena, a ti que te importa lo que Yaten diga- dijo Malachite acercándose a la rubia- ya tienes el trofeo de la presidencia, eso era lo que querías ¿no?

-Sí- respondió ella- sin embargo, parece que él me va a dar problemas, lo voy a tener aquí- mientras hacía un ademán juntando los dedos de su mano para colocarlos al lado de su cuello- respirándome en el cuello todo el tiempo.

-Lo dices como si eso no te agradara- respondió en tono de burla Malachite, pues la frase que había utilizado Serena le permitía jugar con sus palabras.

-Por favor!- respondió molesta- no estoy para tus bromas en este momento, que tengo que pensar en cómo hacer que _ese_, también termine comiendo de mi mano!

-Pues si te soy sincero, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo, ustedes las mujeres son unas brujas, al menos tú si lo eres, y de las mejores, eso te lo aseguro-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con un poco de inocencia Serena

-Porque levantan cosas sin tocarlas, y casi podría apostar que ese estúpido está, en algún lugar de la empresa, tratando de terminar lo que ésta linda brujita comenzó.-el tono de burla del abogado dejo entrever que le resultaba muy gracioso como se presentaban las cosas.

Seiya quedó observándola mientras conversaba y le regalaba una sonrisa al abogaducho ese. Los celos se lo estaban comiendo él quería hablar con ella, aclarar que lo sentía profundamente. Decirle que no había sido su intención tratarla de esa manera. Entendía que se había sentido mal, utilizada. Si supiera que el utilizado fue él. Las ironías de la vida son bastante comunes cuando estas con una mujer como Serena. Se sentía clavado en la silla y mudo por no poder hablarle a la hermosa mujer.

-Espere Taiki- le pidió Serena con voz suave. El hombre asintió deshaciendo los pasos recorridos hacia la puerta de salida.

-Si dígame Señorita Winston – dijo agachando la mirada. De verdad es que se sentía avergonzado no solo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior si no porque ella había visto que semejante espectáculo de parte su hermano menor.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos conversar en privado? le tengo una propuesta interesante- le dijo con una sonrisa. Malachite sonrió divertido por como se puso nervioso Taiki, ni que Serena se lo fuera a comer o ¿si?

-Si… mi oficina es esta- le dijo mientras mostraba una segunda puerta en la sala de juntas.

Entraron a la oficina, era un espacio agradable, se notaba que era la oficina de Taiki. Había estantes con libros un sofá de cuero negro, el escritorio de cubierta de vidrio todo muy moderno y apacible, con colores suaves. Como siempre a todo lugar donde Serena Winston entraba, lo lleno inmediatamente con su presencia, seductora y arrolladora.

Inmediatamente, a diferencia de lo que Taiki esperaba, ella tomó asiento en la silla que estaba destinada para las visitas y no frente al escritorio como nueva presidenta de Star-Music, el signo de humildad que tubo para con él, hizo que Taiki se sintiera mejor. Aun respetaba al antiguo presidente y no lo echaba a patadas como se merecía. Si la culpa fuera cruz Taiki tendría una más grande que cristo.

-Bueno… como nueva presidenta- comenzó la rubia diciendo- espero que se tome una semana de vacaciones. Para que dentro de una semana comience en el puesto de la vicepresidencia ejecutiva de Star-Music- le informó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella lo sabía, si quería tener el control completo de la disquera tenía que tener a los hermanos Kou lo mas cerca posible. Al único que quería lo más lejos posible, en otro continente de preferencia, era a Yaten Kou. El hombre había intentado ser inteligente dejándola como una rubia tonta pero ella era demasiado astuta para caer en el juego Yaten.

Taiki al escuchar lo que Serena le dijo abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Por todo lo que es santo, pensó que en la mesa directiva de Star-Music no iba a quedar ningún Kou. Que lo único que quedaba era la academia de artes y ese era el trabajo de Seiya –yo… este… no sé qué decir- balbuceó muy bajo. La rubia le sonrió de tal manera que su corazón le dio un brinco.

-Creo que en estos casos… la palabra correcta seria… sí. Mira Taiki, examiné cada uno de los informes de la disquera. Tú no hiciste nada mal, quien lo hizo fue tu madre. No quiso arriesgar la empresa y terminó con números rojos. No quiso enfrentarse a la globalización, nada más. Se quedó con lo que le enseñaron sus padres- esta mujer entendía más de lo que parecía. La observo increíblemente hermosa, segura de si misma, comprendiendo su situación y además ofreciendo un empleo en el cual podrían poner a alguien mas competente que él. Nunca pensó que alguien le diera la segunda oportunidad que no tuvo por razones lógicas y el no le recriminada a sus hermanos la falta de confianza. Él y nadie más que él, era el culpable.

-¿Qué me dice Taiki?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano hacia el para que la estrechara.

-Está bien… acepto, trabajaré para tí- le correspondió perdiéndose en el celeste de su mirada. Pensó que moriría era mejor que cuando ella rozaba con su pie su entrepierna. Ella era suave, cálida y el perfume que en ese momento lo embriagaba estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar.

Sonrió al ver la reacción de Taiki y llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla. El cerró los ojos de manera instintiva sintiendo la calidez de mano de Serena. Le seguía sonriendo con ternura.

Definitivo, era una cínica de primera mano y esperaría que él diera el siguiente movimiento y si era como sospechaba, tenía la jugada en sus manos, Maquiavelo y Pilatos se quedaban cortos ante ella.

Taiki no aguanto más y tomando una de sus mejillas la acerco a él para besarla. Pero no era un beso cualquiera, él sintió las miles de corrientes que atravesaron su cuerpo cuando la lengua de ella le acaricio el labio inferior, provocando en él un gemido gutural y que pasara su mano por la nuca de ella tornando el beso más apasionado.

-Yo no debí… lo siento, de verdad, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte- se disculpó él con leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Si te disculpara seria una estúpida porque negaría algo que ambos queríamos desde el día que nos vimos en el club – le dijo sin más para salir de la oficina con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-¿Tan bien te fue con mi hermano?- preguntó en un tono bastante molesto Seiya, no podía ocultar que le incomodaba de sobremanera el que ella hubiera estado a solas con Taiki.

Malachite, quien esperaba a Serena todavía en la sala de juntas, sonrió nuevamente al ver la reacción del pelinegro, parecía que él también había caído en las redes de Serena sin oponer resistencia ¡pobre! No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Y eso a ti qué te importa- respondió furiosa Serena, ella estaba ¿lastimada? por lo que él le había hecho la noche anterior. De pronto el sonido del celular de Malachite hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo, él se levantó y salió inmediatamente de la sala de juntas –Tú no eres nadie para cuestionar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer- terminó ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para humillar a las personas- dijo él, provocando que Serena regresara a su lado, pues no iba a permitir que un imbécil como Seiya Kou le dijera tal cosa.

-Hey, ¡no! yo no humillo a nadie, las cosas simplemente se dan de esa manera, y si lo dices por lo que pasó con tu hermanito, yo espero que tenga el suficiente cerebro como para, al menos, defenderse solito- respondió adoptando una actitud sarcástica-

-Yo no me estoy refiriendo a mi hermano- aclaró Seiya mientras cruzaba los brazos-

-¿No? entonces ¿a qué?- dijo ella acercándose cada vez más al pelinegro- ¿a lo que pasó ayer?- terminó casi rosando los labios de él con los suyos mientras pronunciaba la última palabra.

Algo le pasaba a Seiya con esa mujer, que lo dejaba helado, hubiera podido besarla sin problema alguno, pero su imponente presencia no le permitía reaccionar, sólo pudo hacerlo cuando la risa de ella lo sacó de aquel estado en el que ella lo ponía.

-Pensé que anoche estabas bajo el influjo del alcohol que habías tomado en el club y que por eso estabas actuando torpemente en tu departamento- dijo todavía entre risas Serena- pero ya veo que sobrio no cambias mucho

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza a Seiya –Pues más vale que vayas cambiando de opinión- respondió ofendido mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

-Seiya, te tengo noticias- respondió un poco molesta la rubia- tú no me puedes decir qué hacer y mucho menos, decirme qué opinar ¿ok?

-Mi hermano tenía razón, no eres más que una rubia tonta- dijo él acercándose más a ella

-Rubia tonta ¿yo?- preguntó con un tono de indignación.

-Sí, tú- respondió sarcástico

-Seiya, tú no me conoces, pero lo más inteligente que puede hacer ahorita es callarte-

-No sólo eres tonta, eres antipática, molesta, desagradable…- continuó él, sabiendo que con eso provocaba molestia en Serena.

-Pues eso no era exactamente lo que pensabas anoche mientras teníamos sexo- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a él para susurrarle esto en el oído y terminar besándole el cuello, a lo que él no pudo resistirse.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Malachite mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juntas, lo que provocó que ellos tuvieran que separarse- habló Setsuna me pidió que fuera inmediatamente a la empresa, vas conmigo o te quedas todavía.

-Me quedo un momento más- dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos y dirigía su mirada a Seiya con una sonrisa hiriente en el rostro- necesito terminar de aclarar algunas cosas con el señor Kou-

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos- se despidió el peliplateado dejándolos nuevamente a ellos dos solos.

-Pensé que lo de anoche había sido más que sexo- dijo Seiya inmediatamente después de que Malachite Saliera

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta de Serena fue una sonora carcajada –Créeme que yo nunca tendría más que eso con nadie y mucho menos contigo- dijo cuando logró controlarse.

-A mi no me hablas así, y mucho menos en mi empresa- dijo el pelinegro.

-Hey, te recuerdo que aquí la que manda ahora soy yo- respondió ella encarándolo

-Yo no sé qué es lo que hago discutiendo y perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- pero como ella se encontraba tan cerca de él, esta vez no perdió la oportunidad de tomarla por el rostro y darle un beso, pero no cómo él lo hubiera querido- pero eso no quita que lo de anoche lo disfrutáramos los dos, eso no me lo puedes negar- terminó él, mirándola a los ojos para después dejarla sola en la sala de juntas.

-¿Pero qué se cree este tipo?- furiosa Serena- Nadie puede dejarme así, eso le va a costar caro, lo juro!- terminó mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir de ahí, no paraba de maldecir mentalmente al pelinegro que se había atrevido a tratarla de esa manera, de pronto sintió una mano que la detenía fuertemente mientras caminaba por los pasillo de Star-Music. Serena volteó para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que la veían fríamente.

-Sueltame!- dijo ella- creo que quedó muy claro que no tenemos nada que decirnos, limítate por favor a tu trabajo en la empresa, si es que tienes uno, y a mi déjame en paz!

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?- preguntó Yaten sin soltar a la rubia

-No sé a qué te refieres, sólo te pido que me sueltes y que quites esa cara de amargado que tienes- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estas buscando un nuevo Record Guiness?- respondió él, provocando en Serena una cara de duda, ya que no entendió la respuesta del peliplateado –¿pues con cuántos te puedes acostar en un día?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Idiota!- dijo ella bastante molesta por el comentario que había recibido

-Vamos, no te atrevas a negarlo, podría reconocer entre miles de mujeres a las de tu clase- afirmó él- me queda claro que Taiki y Seiya ya cayeron en tus redes, pero también es obvio que no quieres a nadie, que sólo los usas-

-Mira después de todo no eres tan tontito como parecías- respondió Serena, él tenía razón y no tendría razón negarlo.

-¿Pero que vas a hacer después de que ya no te sirvan? Ah, déjame adivinar, ya se! Te vas a buscar otro y otro y otro…

-¿Y a ti eso qué Yaten?-, mientras se acercaba a él hablando irónica y seductoramente- no me digas que tú quisieras ser uno de esos tantos tipos- terminó recargada en el pecho de él, mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared del pasillo.

-No- respondió sin dudarlo él- ya no sería uno de esos tantos tipos- continuó mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella- Yo sería el único, el que podría quitarte el sueño.

-¿Pero qué esto es mal de familia?- atinó a decir Serena mientras soltaba una carcajada- ¿Crees acaso que haya nacido el tipo que me pueda quitar el sueño?- mientras trataba de controlarse- Mira niño, que te quede claro, a mí, Serena Winston, nadie me quita el sueño!

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió el peliplateado, mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de Serena, como si estuviera dispuesto a besarlo, pero de pronto algo lo detuvo…

-Te crees el más atractivo de tus hermanos y aunque trates de aparentar frialdad, la verdad es que me tiene miedo, dijo Serena en el oído de él, el cual había quedado a su merced por la posición que él había adoptado, lo cual hizo que él levantara de nuevo la cabeza para verla a los ojos

-No me provoques- respondió él con una mirada llena de furia y deseo.

-Y si te provoco ¿qué?- respondió Serena acercando sus labios a los de él

-Te gusta jugar con fuego ¿verdad?- respondió Yaten, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Oh, ¡me encanta jugar con fuego!- terminó ella mientras unía su boca a la de él para perderse en un beso sumamente candente.

Cuidad de Tokio…

-¡¡¡Quiero el divorcio y es definitivo¡¡¡- anunció la mujer de cabellos de ébano. Los ojos violetas de la joven chispeaban no solo por el dolor del divorcio, si no por las circunstancias.

-No Rei, no me hagas esto- le reclamó el rubio desde el escritorio. Cuando ella le lanzó el fólder con los documentos del divorcio- esperas un hijo mío.

-No hay problema puedo hacerme cargo de todo esto: de la corporación "C" y de mi hijo, no quiero verte más en mi vida. Limpiaré el nombre de mi familia ¡¡lo juro¡¡- fue una amenaza de… muerte. La decisión en sus ojos violetas era sin precedentes.

-Por favor… perdóname, se que hice mal. Pero aun no es tan grave como para no poder reparar el daño hecho… podemos vender acciones. No sé, de alguna manera solucionaremos este problema, sólo dame una oportunidad –el rubio estaba desesperado, tenía la cara entre las manos y su estado en realidad era patético.

-Jedite… yo, se que seré cruel, pero ya no te amo… se que las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos pero la verdad tu error con la empresa es otro asunto… fue mi error casarme contigo pero asumo completamente la responsabilidad de mis actos… tienes hasta el viernes para presentar el balance general y presentar tu renuncia ante la junta directiva – le dijo ella con la angustia reflejada en su rostro. Su actitud era impasible pero dentro su corazón se quebraba no podía sentirse mas miserable ¿Quién podía sentirse bien de mandar al diablo al que se suponía era el hombre que amabas? Suspiró derrotada y miró su abultado vientre. Sus cinco meses de embarazo se notaban y se sentía con más energía que nunca pero también muy sola.

Cerró las puertas de su oficina. Y se sentó en el escritorio cansada, lo había hecho… al fin le había pedido el divorcio. Todo lo que desencadenó el mal manejo de la corporación, ahora tendría que nombrar un vicepresidente y ella tomar la presidencia la corporación.

-¿Se puede Rei? – preguntó una voz grave detrás de la puerta.

-Claro pasa- le contestó con lo que intentó ser una sonrisa- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Dejando de fingir que estas bien- le contesto con simpleza. El hombre de melena plateada entró a la Oficina sin esperar más, se puso frente a ella y se arrodillo tomando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

-Sé que es difícil todo esto… Te comprendo pero no tienes que ser siempre fuerte y cargar todo sola, no quiero que te enfermes. Piensa en tu bebe, esa nena no tiene la culpa que su madre sea una necia y no delegue nada en otros- le dijo el hombre sin apartar la mirada de los ojos violetas que lo hacían enloquecer en secreto. El nunca arruinaría la reputación de su amada, por eso desde que ingreso a la empresa, la amo en secreto por que ella era mujer casada… ¡¡una mujer prohibida¡¡

-Oh Nataku… -sus ojos violetas se aguaron repentinamente. Y el amorosamente la estrechó en sus brazos.

Ella nunca se había considerado débil pero en estos momentos se sentía tan estupida. La corporación que formó con tanto esfuerzo su madre Akane, se estaba yendo a pique y no podía hacer nada. Todo por dejar las cosas en manos de la persona que pensó amar, oh cuan equivocada estaba, ella no lo amaba. Solo fueron los deseos de formar una familia, un hogar. Desde que su hermano se fue, ella quedó muy sola, y era así como siempre cargaba con toda la corporación sobre sus hombros. Lamentablemente su hermano no quería saber nada sobre la corporación "C". Su ocupación lo tenía más preocupado de otras cosas.

-Ya… va a pasar, te prometo que me encargaré de todo lo relacionado con los trámites del divorcio- le dijo el hombre mientras besaba los cabellos negros de muchacha.

-Gracias… todo es tan difícil para mí, no sé qué hacer y eso no me gusta para nada- le replicó ella con su característica fuerza.

-¡¡Esa es mi chica¡¡- exclamó el joven mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa- te aconsejo que te tomes el día libre y aproveches para ir de compras para tu bebe- le dijo saliendo y dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y sus problemas.

Cerró las puertas a su espalda para encontrarse con unos ojos como el hielo que lo fulminaban.

-¡¡¡Ppor lo menos podrías esperar a que se divorciara… todavía es mi mujer- el odio de Jedite era palpable en su voz. Ambos hombres se miraron, los ojos azules de Jedite lo fulminaban. Los dorados de Nataku solo lo observaban con lastima.

-No voy a emitir ningún comentario. Ni realizar acción que dañe la reputación de la señora Hino- le dijo con frialdad- es una lastima que por su estupidez pierda a la gran mujer que es una gran señora-le dijo tan bajo al pasar por su lado que Jedite tuvo que apretar los puños.

Nataku Yamada hace unos seis meses que trabajaba para la Corporación "C". Claro que conocía a Rei hace unos 5 años. Lamentablemente él se fue a estudiar a Alemania y cuando volvió, ella, su amor en silencio, ya estaba casada con Jedite Hino. Por eso habló con el hermano de Rei para poder entrar a trabajar a la corporación y aunque sea así, estar cerca de ella. Sin embargo, había sido una tortura verla con ese imbécil cada día. Ver a ese bueno para nada malgastar todos lo activos de la corporación y más ver como se revolcaba con cuanta mujerzuela estaba cerca.

Caminó hacia la salida del gran edificio de la Corporación "C". Se montó en la moto, se puso el casco y salió a toda velocidad. Podía ser que trabajara en una oficina como abogado, con trajes de chaqueta y corbata, pero él nunca dejaría su moto.

********************************************

Ahí estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia. Se puso frente a la imagen de Cristo en la cruz. Miro sus ojos y de pronto agacho la mirada, se sentía el hombre más poco digno sobre la faz de la tierra. Cómo él podía estar así a sus treinta y dos años. Tenia una profesión, era medico y toda su vida la había consagrado a los demás y ahora por qué dudaba tanto. Se hincó frente al altar y puso la frente en el suelo. Sus ropas negras se empolvaron un poco, pero ahora nada importaba. Lo único que importaba era la angustia que sentía en esos instantes.

-padre… por favor, sólo soy arcilla en tu manos, pero por favor señálame el camino a seguir, dime que lo que hago es lo correcto. Por favor ayúdame- pidió con angustia en su voz.

-Amigo… creo que rezando y pidiendo a Dios, no consigues ayudar a los vivos y a los que de verdad te necesitan- le dijo una voz grave a espaldas del hombre.

El hombre postrado, inmediatamente conoció la voz a sus espaldas. Se levanto inclino la cabeza y se persignó. Al darse vuelta miro al hombre de traje verde gris y sonrió para extender la mano.

-No se puede rezar en paz… sin que vengas a molestar- le hablo con sarcasmo. La verdad es que era su amigo, compañero y cuñado, porque la verdad prefería a Nataku de cuñado que al odioso de Jedite.

-Vamos Darien, no seas extremista que tengas alma de mártir y que fueras de servicio a África, no significa que todos tengamos que amarnos los unos a los otros- le habló con ironía en la voz. Pero en realidad las cosas eran que se alegraba de verlo.

-Vamos Nataku, sabes que me amas… y que soy tu cuñado favorito- el tono en que hablo Darien hizo que Nataku se echara atrás con cara de asco.

-Ojalá fuera tu cuñado, nada me haria mas feliz – el rostro de Nataku mostró una pequeña prueba de lo que en realidad pasaba en esos momentos.

-¿Le pasó algo mi hermana?- preguntó angustiado Darien. Su hermana era lo único que tenia en el mundo.

-Le pidió el divorcio a Jedite –

-Y por eso estas triste… no apruebo el divorcio, esta en contra los designios de la iglesia, o sea el matrimonio en un vínculo sagrado e indisoluble… pero es mi hermana y hace mucho que se que no es feliz con ese hombre- Darien invito a salir de la iglesia al joven de platinado.

-Bla… bla… bla… - le dijo con sarcasmo burlándose- pura palabrería barata que vende la iglesia para evitar andar con divorcios –

-Al grano ¿después del divorcio la pretenderás?-

-Te necesito para otra cosa mas importante… se que Jedite… no le dejará la presidencia fácil a tu hermana. Ella te necesita para acabar con esto… no dejes que le haga daño – le pidió con angustia en la voz, de verdad estaba preocupado por la mujer que amaba.

-¿Y tú que harás, la abandonaras?-

-¡¡Nunca¡¡ Solo que soy abogado… no puedo ver una corporación medica y Rei esta embarazada, no puede asumir el control completo de una corporación que cada día se va a pique – explicó Yamada desesperado.

-Pero… yo soy médico y…- no lo dejó terminar.

-No aun no eres nada… solo eres un imbécil que no sabe que hacer con su vida, tienes… debes ayudar a Rei… ella no me ama y lo sabes, no voy a obligarla a que esté conmigo para conservar la corporación. La quiero toda nada a medias- la decisión de los ojos dorados de Yamada era palpable en cada palabra.

-Déjame llamarte mañana e intentaré arreglar mis asuntos para poder ayudar a Rei, pero solo será hasta que mi sobrina cumpla un año… o hasta que tu te cases con Rei – le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Continuara…

**El rincón de las brujas:**

**Nos denominamos brujas con mi amiga Maricela, así que nos llamaremos así. Alerto que los agradecimientos esta vez los hago yo, su servidora, Luz (yumi kamagatha) **

**Primero agradecerles a todas y cada una por el apoyo a esta cosa rara que llamamos fic, después agradecer al creador de Himen-zen legado de una princesa por integrar al casting de personajes a Nataku Yamada (cosita rica y sexy) ups se me salió. Bueno, que podemos decir, muchos de los personajes creados por los chicos de Himen- zen y de SRR son tan buenos que daría pena que sólo se queden en su serie.**

**Bueno, dado el agradecimiento a mi hijo y bebe Alejandro jr., me queda decirles que planeo tener algunas sorpresas en los próximos cap. **

Lady Tortoise: bueno Susy mi amiga y comadre aquí esta nuestro fic con Maricela la verdad es que si ella es mala hasta los huesos. Pero creo que las decisiones que tomo fueron las que más le convenían en ese instante. No sabemos cómo reaccionaríamos en el caso de ella, aunque de poco los fantasma de ese pasado doloroso que tuvo la irán persiguiendo poco a poco por que aun no sabemos ni la cuarta parte de ese doloroso accidente donde quedo sola esta mujer.

Te dejo brujis y nos leemos ya que tu fic en el lado oscuro esta de pelos.

liebende Lesung: wou hija mía date cuenta que las cosas se irán debelando de apoco. No te apresures este es un fic largo y dramático y si digo dramático es porque así será y bueno te dejo este cap y sobre un lemon de Serena y Setsuna calma ósea la chica es caliente pero no ninfomanía. Ósea no queremos caer con Maricela en el facilismo de mucho lemon y poca trama queremos una trama dramática aunque podríamos tener a Serena en un orgía tántrica no queremos. Por la trama queremos favorecer la trama antes del facilismo.

Besos hija y cuidate.

Erill Cullen: gracias gracias y la verdad más que gracias de verdad pensábamos que una Serena tan diferente a la serena dulce y siempre buena no gustaría pero decidimos tomar el riego y parece que gusta. Y si Serena tendrá más que un dolor de cabeza por lo menos Seiya y Taiki son más amables, qué pasara con Yaten que ese sí que es de armas tomar. Huy parece que estamos dejando más dudas que respuestas.

Besos y abrazo emmesco me encanta tus comentarios y gracias por todo el apoyo

usako de chiba: amiga en ocasiones pienso que a Darien lo van a acusar de bigamia es que tiene el medio harén de mujeres. Bueno con respecto serena es más que rápida es una arpía come hombres ¡¡¡quiero ser como ella¡¡ admiro este personaje tan… tan… que hemos creado con Maricela bueno si creen que lo han visto todo estas muy equivocada porque aquí tendremos más que eso hay de todo lo feo y mas que hay en el mundo.

Abrazo de poh para ti y besos.

Srita. Rossy Kou: uff respecto a las frases bueno este fic es un poco feminista no tratamos muy bien a los hombres pero ellos llevan milenios al mando de los intereses mundiales, es hora de que las heroínas seamos nosotras las féminas. Somos las genios del mundo solo que a ellos les gusta presumir mas.

Besos amiga y cuidate

SereTsukino: amiga, Seiya es uno más de los que caerá en la trampa de su propio deseo. Lo lamento por las fans de Kou pero la verdad es que el verdugo pronto saldrá a la luz y todas querremos quemarnos en el infierno por él, aunque pronto daré pistas de aquello verán que las cosas no son siempre dichas y que el drama puede ser tan elaborado que lloraremos todas con ciertas cosas que pasarán. Amiga ten paciencia pronto llegara el verdugo y nos quemaremos todas.

Besos y te quiero mucho

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: tan tan tan tan tan ¿Qué? Amiga tan calientes si lo sabemos pero como ven en este capítulo no les puse nada de lemon o alguien quería algo más. A por cierto ya te puse a Darien pero no te quejes, por qué no se encontraran con Serena hasta muuuuuucho mas adelante en el fic. Sé que soy mala pero que le voy hacer no es un Serena y Darien es un Serena la mala es ella

Cuídate pequeña y besos

Las dejos mis queridas amigas besos a todos y a cada uno de los que nos leen y en especial a Alejandro que no nos cansaremos de agradecer por la incorporación de Nataku a Perdición.

Besos y que dios la bendiga. O váyanse al infierno se pasa mejor están más calientitas y pueden pecar con más ganas. Que malas somos. Jajaja.

Adiós y besos con amor Luz y Maricela.


	4. Chapter 4

bueno volvimos con otro capitulo de las mas perdidas y pecadoras de la web ¡¡¡¡si¡¡¡ nesesito absolucion las dejamos

los personajes de Sailor moon no nos pertenecen y si fuera asi estariamos podridas en plata y seriamos tan ricas tan ricas que no tendriamos necesidades jajajajajja

es verdad no somos la gran Naoko pero se hace lo que se puede ahora a leer y por favor pongale al boton verde no sean malas ^u^

* * *

-Pero… yo soy médico y…- no lo dejó terminar.

-No aun no eres nada… solo eres un imbécil que no sabe que hacer con su vida, tienes… debes ayudar a Rei… ella no me ama y lo sabes, no voy a obligarla a que esté conmigo para conservar la corporación. La quiero toda nada a medias- la decisión de los ojos dorados de Yamada era palpable en cada palabra.

-Déjame llamarte mañana e intentaré arreglar mis asuntos para poder ayudar a Rei, pero solo será hasta que mi sobrina cumpla un año… o hasta que tu te cases con Rei – le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

El hombre de melena plateada siguió conversando con Darien el cual aun seguía, en gran parte con sus pensamientos en Rei Hino como era posible que la morena se casara con un ser así. Aun después de tantos meses seguía sin entenderlo.

-creo que es mejor que me valla… en la Corporación me espera la pelea con Jedite y también tendré que llevar los papeles al juzgado para que el divorcio salga cuanto antes-

-al parecer estas, muy ansioso de que mi hermana quede libre de ese tipejo- dijo Darien despectivamente.

-¡claro que si¡ me importa un bledo que este embarazada de el… la amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, y si esta fue una decisión de ella la ayudare mas que gustoso- la decisión de Nataku era palpable en cada palabra. El hombre no se detendría ante nada para liberar a su amada de ese estupido de Jedite.

-solo te pido que tengas cuidado con ella… recuerda un hijo no es algo que se pueda deshacer… al contrario es otro vinculo que los unirá por siempre… y contra eso no habrá nadie que pueda negarlo- Darien estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amigo. Por un momento se habían detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría con el pequeño ser que llevaba su hermana en el vientre.

-¡¡por supuesto que lo pienso me crees tonto¡¡- respondió enojado- lo he pensado demasiado. Pero ese animal no se merece un hijo, ni una mujer tan maravillosa como Rei-

-lo se… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… te encuentro la razón… solo espero que cualquier decisión que tomes en cuenta a mi sobrina que aun no nace y no tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando- le dijo el con un tono que no admitía discusión. Muy en el fondo Nataku lo sabia era el hermano mayor de Rei y de igual forma lo respetaría.

-gracias por la sutil advertencia- tomo la mano que le ofrecía Darien y este lo abrazo se palmearon la espalda.

**Manhattan, ****Norteamérica…**

-Al parecer no eres tan idiota como parecías- le dijo Serena al romper el beso.

-Te dije que podría hacerte perder el sueño- la sonrisa sardónica en el rostro del peliplateado era de película.

Serena rio cáusticamente y siguió provocando al peliplateado sin responderle ni una sola palabra, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él, quien no dudó un momento en tratar de responderle el beso, pero ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con él, pues la sostenía por la cintura.

El vio en esa acción una invitación para que le besara el cuello, pero esa imagen tan sensual de ella lo volvió loco, por lo que decidido la levantó tomándola de la cintura, a lo cual ella respondió enredando sus piernas a su cuerpo, él, aprovechando esto, dio media vuelta para que ahora fuera ella la que terminara recargada en la pared.

Serena se colocó nuevamente de pie y Yaten, aprovechando que ahora era él quien la mantenía presa con su cuerpo le soltó la cintura para tomar su cara, el simple contacto con ella parecía quemarle, aprovechó ese movimiento para besarla, era un beso salvaje, demandante… sus manos poco a poco bajaron hasta encontrarse con los botones de la blusa de ella, lo que hizo que ella lo aventara hacia atrás.

Yaten pensó que había sido un idiota, cómo había sido posible que él hiciera eso, demostrarle que la deseaba, ¡era un estúpido! Serena se acomodaba su blusa, parecía que estaba a punto de irse de allí por la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía. Sin embargo Serena se acercó lentamente a él, ahora tenía una mirada sensual, lo cual terminó de hipnotizarlo, ella se abalanzó sobre él y acabó restregándose descaradamente a su cuerpo, lo cual provocó que ambos buscaran sus bocas para darse otro beso pasional.

De pronto él, con un movimiento ágil, colocó a Serena de frente a la pared, haciéndole patente la excitación que ella ya había provocado, rozaba su endurecido miembro contra ella, mientras que dirigía una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Serena, a lo cual ella respondió retorciendo un poco su cara para buscar la boca de él. Una vez que Yaten pensó había aceptado lo que él parecía proponerle sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se alejó un poco de ella para buscar una nueva posición, sin embargo la voz de Serena rompió todo el momento.

-¡¡¡Oh por dios¡¡¡ No cabe duda que la estupidez es un mal genético- Serena acomodo un poco su traje recogió el maletín que había dejado en el suelo y dejo plantado a Yaten.

¡¡Por dios¡¡ era definitivo que Yaten Kou era el idiota más grande del mundo. Era esa clase de hombres lo cuales no se rinden tan fácilmente y mas era de aquellas personas las cuales tienden a obsesionarse bastante con lo que se les pone difícil.

Yaten no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro mientras escuchaba lo que le decían, pero sonrió para sí cuando ella desapareció de su campo visual. La había dejado ir pero no significaba que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente. El era Yaten Kou y no dejaría que esa mujerzuela se le escapara. Él la quería y la tendría… era un juramento.

Salio de la disquera con una sonrisa en el rostro los tres peces, los hermanos Kou, estaban enredados en sus redes y lo que deseaba lo obtendría a como diera lugar. Hizo parar a un taxi y se embarco en él.

Camino a la Halaway-Meiou asociados iba absorta en sus pensamientos, el hecho de que se supiera dueña de la situación, que los tres hermanitos estuvieran comiendo de su mano la hacía sentirse feliz… De pronto un sonido, el único que podía ponerla nerviosa, la regresó a la realidad, sintió que la sirena del coche de bomberos retumbaba en su cabeza, la taladraba, era insoportable…

Miró hacia todos lados, se vio rodeada por coches, pero ese olor y el sonido eran inconfundibles para ella… el embotellamiento en que estaba metido el taxista no ayudaba demasiado a despejar sus sentidos agudizados que no podían mentirle. Comenzó a escuchar los gritos que provenían del incendio, era un barrio residencial y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y sudaba frio. El olor a quemado la intoxico. El humo le llego a los pulmones.

-¡¡Por favor¡¡ avance… - suplico con voz estrangulada, parecía que las sirenas subían cada vez más el volumen …

-No puedo señorita… los policías no dejan pasar y no hay otra avenida- le respondió el taxista.

-¡¡¡Avance¡¡¡- le grito. El sudor la tenía empapada y sentía el fluir de la adrenalina en las venas. El latir de su corazón lo tenía en los oídos.-¡¡¡Qué no entiende, Avance!!! -Serena dirigió sus dos manos hacia su cabeza, tapaba con desesperación sus oídos y se acomodaba, como si de un niño asustado se tratará, en el asiento del coche. De pronto todo volvió atrás.

_Estaba dormida en su cama. Como era de costumbre sus padres la habían mandado a dormir a las diez de la noche y ella como siempre se fue a despedir del pequeño Samy y se fue a su cuarto._

_Hoy estaba feliz pues su amor imposible, David, se había declarado y le había dado su primer y ansiado beso. Había sido maravilloso y recordaría por siempre ese día. Por siempre y un día. Se quedó dormida con esos pensamientos, su David y ese beso en el parque. Claro no le había pedido que fuera su novia pero no necesitaba pedírselo ahora, mejor otro día más especial._

_De pronto comenzó a sentir calor y a percibir un olor a ¿quemado? Que raro pensó, a lo mejor su madre estaba cocinando y se quemó lo que cocinaba, ese pensamiento era más raro aún que el anterior._

_Se levanto, al parecer a alguien se le había quedado la calefacción encendida. Caminó por el pasillo, sintió que el calor aumentaba y escuchó unos chasquidos, cuando de pronto… ese sonido... nunca podrá olvidarlo, fueron tres estruendos, tres ráfagas que cambiarían su vida. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas, pero lo que encontró al bajar las escalas fueron llamas que surcaban toda la sala y destruían todo a su paso. ¡Sus padres! fue lo primero que pensó, pero cuando bajo el ultimo escalón se encontró con la escena más horrible que pudiera imaginar hasta ese momento: su padre, Kenjin Tsukino, había sido el blanco de los tres disparos que había escuchado, estos habían dado justo en el pecho donde estaba su corazón… ahogo la exclamación de dolor, pero las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, que buscaban incesantes a su madre…_

_Un grito aterrador la hizo voltear hacia el marco de la puerta de la sala, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era su madre… era ella quien corría envuelta en fuego pidiendo auxilio. Se llevó las dos manos a la boca para tratar de no gritar, estaba paralizada, vio cómo su madre cayó al piso y se retorcía de dolor entre gritos y gemidos, que poco a poco se apagaban… el fuego había acabado con su vida._

_Serena no podía hacer nada… sus padres estaban muertos, y ella permanecía inmóvil, sin importar que el fuego avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella, un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente lo mejor era que ella estuviera en el cielo con sus padres. Era lo mejor… sin ellos este sería el infierno._

_De pronto unas voces la hicieron reaccionar -Revisa antes que haya mas fuego si queda alguien arriba ¡¡¡quien quede mátalo¡¡¡ no puede haber testigos- le ordenó un hombre a otro._

_-¿¿Estás loco?? ¡¡ Yo no pienso entrar a ese infierno, si alguien queda, morirá sin lugar a dudas, de ese incendio nadie sale vivo!!_

_-¡¡Peligro, Muerte¡¡¡ esas palabras le hicieron pensar en Sammy, si ella quería morir podía hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de hacer algo por la última persona de su familia que aun estaba viva._

_Corrió lo que sus piernas dieron a toda velocidad, subió nuevamente las escaleras con mucha dificultad, el humo comenzaba a hacer merma en ella y trataba de jalar aire desesperadamente. Llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermano y despertó al pequeño._

_-Samy… ¡¡¡corre¡¡¡- dijo jalándolo para que despertara_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con voz adormilada._

_-Papa… mama- no podía decirlo. Lo mejor era sacarlo de ahí, las llamas pronto llegarían donde estaban ellos. Lo jalo del brazo y lo sacó de la cama en pijama. Le hizo un gesto que se callara y lo acercó a la ventana, tenía que asegurarse que no hubiera nadie abajo, pero de pronto un estallido los hizo estremecerse, el fuego estaba reventando las ventanas de la sala, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, en los ojos de la muchacha se reflejaba el terror y abrazó al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas. _

_-Serena, ¡¡¡Tengo miedo!!!- exclamó el pequeño-¿¿¿Por qué no vienen nuestros padres para salvarnos???- preguntó inocentemente, haciéndola reaccionar_

_Serena sintió como las lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas, no podía contestarle nada a Sammy, la garganta la sentía cerrada por el llanto y por la desesperación por salvarle la vida a su hermano_

_El calor aumentaba, las llamas ya estaban en el segundo piso, así que abrió de par en par el ventanal de la recámara y buscó con desesperación, sabía que alguien afuera había provocado todo esto y que si los veían estarían muertos. La joven estaba aterrorizada, no sabía qué hacer, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en el balcón, agradeció por un instante la presencia de los barrotes y empujó rápidamente a su hermano para acercarlo a él, déjame saltar a mi primero y después te ayudaré- le dijo ella. _

_No supo cómo, pero de pronto ella ya estaba descolgándose por el balcón, dudó sólo un instante, pero terminó por soltarse para caer fuertemente al piso, nada parecía importarle en ese momento, sabía que la vida de su hermano dependía de ella, sólo de ella._

_-Sé que esto será muy fácil- dijo ella tratando de infundir confianza en el pequeño- brinca Sammy- mientras estiraba los brazos para recibirlo._

_Cuando su hermano estuvo a su lado, sintió como las lágrimas salían sin control y su hermano no hablaba al ver las llamas en la que alguna vez fue a su casa. _

_-¡¡¡Corre¡¡- le ordenó Serena al recuperar un poco la cordura._

_-¿Mis papis?- pregunto en un sollozo el pequeño Samy._

_-No Samy… ellos no volverán- le dijo ella haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza. No le dio más explicación, lo tomó de la mano y corrió junto con su hermano de la mano calle abajo._

Fin de Flash Back.

Pronto abrió los ojos y vio que todo lo que había eran paredes blancas. Se sentía mareada, la boca la tenia seca. Estaba demasiado adormilada ¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabia, solo sentía que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas en comparación a los sueños que tenia demasiado fresco en su interior. Aun recordaba los episodios de aquel cruel episodio de su vida siempre lo recordaría, mas aya de la muerte. Esos recuerdos eran el motor de su vida y de su venganza. Al abrir los ojos miro a su alrededor. Un hospital dedujo inmediatamente.

-Hasta que despiertas- le dijo una voz grave cuando despertó. La voz a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, se fue acercando.

-Haruka- reconoció con voz pastosa. Intento extender su mano pero estaba con el suero realizo una mueca de molestia por la punzada que le dio por el movimiento.

-Te dio una crisis de pánico un el taxi y llamaron a la empresa, y heme aquí- le contesto tomando su mano.

Se puso histérica –cosa poco común- cuando llamaron avisando que estabas con una crisis en el hospital- aclaró Michiru quién ya también se había acercado a la cama de la rubia- Salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al hospital.

-Perdón por haberlas preocupado-se disculpó ella. La verdad no le gustaba que la vieran tan vulnerable. Pero si no estuvieran ellas en esos momentos no sabía qué hubiera pasado –Les agradezco profundamente su preocupación-

-¡¡Por dios Serena¡¡¡ estabas mal… muy mal peor que la ultima vez- se quejo la mujer del traje beige y camisa amarilla, al recordar que aquella vez se había desmayado y permanecido inconsciente por dos días.

-¡Perdona!... ya me disculpé- le respondió ella con desgana.

-Trátate… hazte ver… deja este patetismo, por favor ve un especialista- le suplicó Haruka tomando su mano y besándola tiernamente.

-¿Quién quieres que me trate? El último siquiatra que me recomendaste no fue precisamente muy profesional que digamos…- Haruka volteó la cara molesta, sabía que tenía la razón, pues el siquiatra que le había recomendado terminó enredado con ella,

-Pero es que en verdad necesitas ayuda…-Ella no podía dársela, eso le dolía de una manera indecible, la amaba profundamente, era la persona mas maravillosa del mundo y ella y Michiru estarían dispuestas a darle todo y mas. Pero lo peor era que no se dejaba ayudar.

-¿tu crees que tengo tiempo para ello? – le pregunto irónica había vuelto a ser la misma cínica. No podía hacer sufrir a su mejor amiga, las amaba demasiado para hacer sufrir a su única familia.

-Claro que no lo tienes… pero la carga que llevas es insoportable- contraataco la rubia arena.

-¿Dónde estabas Michiru? – preguntó Serena en un vago intento para tratar de desviar la plática

-Bueno, estaba intentando tranquilizar… a Taiki la verdad es que cuando… se dio aviso de que habías tenido un accidente… el no paró hasta conseguir el paradero de Serena Winston me comprendes – le explico Haruka de con cierta ironía en la voz.

-Es normal usar el apellido de la madre cuando el del padre te da vergüenza y te deshonra- el asco que sentía en la voz se hacia notorio. Por dios cuanto asco le daba recordar que por culpa de su padre paso tanto dolor en la vida.

Quizás solo quizás… ella ahora estaría feliz trabajando para alguna empresa en su natal Japón… quizás ahora tendría un novio e ilusiones de casarse, tener hijos y esas cosas con las que las mujeres sueñan cada vez que están enamoradas.

-Los hospitales apestan… quiero irme y tomaré terapia cuando… tome vacaciones con ustedes, lo prometo no quiero que Samy vuelva de Londres y me encuentre en estas condiciones-

-Me imagino… que quieres que vea a su hermana y no el intento de mujer que pretendes ser, estas haciendo las cosas mal… y tendrías que haberte dado cuenta hace mucho… pero lo importante es que te hagas ver- respondió Haruka

-Me hare la terapia pero… pero nunca se me ira esta soledad… en un momento de mi vida me encontré totalmente sola… lo único que tengo es a Setsuna y esta es la forma que conozco para hacer las cosas-

-Lo se… pero sabes que te amo mas que a nada y que Michiru también te ama como a nadie-

Una vez que estuvieron listos los papeles entró una enfermera con la ropa de Serena unos jeans y una blusa amarilla y unas converse del mismo tono, hacían del atuendo casual, algo hermoso y juvenil.

Se miró en el espejo y vio la imagen en ella y por un momento diviso en su rostro algo de la muchacha que había sido hace diez años atrás.

En la sala de espera estaba Taiki, quien sólo se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando le avisaron que se había desmayado en el taxi. Aquel hombre llamó avisando a Halaway-Meiou y después a Star-Music. Él se sintió comprometido pensando que Yaten había realizado de las suyas y además pensando en la única persona que le había dado una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Ella fue la única, que no solo salvo la empresa de los acreedores si no que salvo su nombre, aunque quiso echarse la culpa de todo. Ella fue la única capaz de decir en publico que la difunta Galaxia con su mano dura y guante de seda para negocios… ¡fue un completo fracaso¡ su actitud retrograda, y su incapaz visión de internacionalización fue mucho mas de lo que se podía aguantar el negocio. Claro en los años en que Norteamérica era el centro de todo el negocio surgió en manos de su abuelo. Pero ahora en los años 2000 donde todo era global, se perdió más de lo que se gano.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana cuando ella apareció.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-me avisaron que te habías desmayado en el taxi y me preocupe por ti-

-¿Eres idiota? Por que alguien se habría de preocupar por otro sin pedir nada a cambio, claro sin contar con el punto de que te quite tu empresa- le preguntó incrédula.

-sabes… por una simple razón… ¡¡gratitud¡¡- fue la sencilla respuesta de Taiki.

-sigo sin comprender, o es que cuando me desmayé me golpee la cabeza – Taiki solo rodo los ojos en respuesta en realidad no comprendía el por que de su agradecimiento.

-No… no te golpeaste la cabeza… y aparte de que hay algo innegable que me atrae a ti… existe un inmenso agradecimiento Serena… cuando nadie daba por mi un vaso de agua tu vas y reconoces lo errores de mi madre y alivianas un poco la culpa… sabes ninguno de mis hermanos nunca a tomado los libros o la administración de la disquera. Sin embargo para insultarme y recriminarme sobre la quiebra de la disquera, después de la muerte de mamá son muy bueno… ambos me culpan y no se los reprocho- confeso mas de lo hubiera querido. Y esa confesión fue más de lo que ella imaginaba pero tomo nota mental, de todo los datos. Así que los hermanitos cabezotas no eran tan unidos como pensaba, separados seria mas fácil para ella, para las empresas Hallaway.

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa… ayudar en algo a que te restablezcas- fue casi una suplica. Lo pensó un momento miro Haruka que estaba con Michiru mirando como hablaba con Taiki, lo pensó. No era tan mala idea podría sacar algo mas en todo esto y él solo se estaba poniendo como cordero al matadero.

-Esta bien llévame a casa… solo hablo con Haruka y Michiru y nos vamos-

-Te espero afuera- se alejo por lo pasillos del hospital.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos?- pregunto muy amablemente Michiru, la verdad es que sospechaba algo, pero quería que se lo confirmara Serena.

-Me va a ir dejar Taiki- a lo que Haruka bufo exasperada.

-wouu… pensé que a ese ya lo tenias en la bolsa… resulta que tenemos que aguantar a los hermanos macana matiné, vermú y noche… ¡¡por dios Serena¡¡ quieres que termine todo esto en tragedia- en realidad le asustaba la actitud de su pequeña, ¿cómo era que no podía alejarse de todo este lio de las empresas. Solo para descansar?

-it´s my life – le contestó para seguir caminando por el pasillo donde se había perdido Taiki. Haruka la presionaba demasiado, como quería que cambiara, o que aprendiera a ser diferente, había aprendido ese método de conseguir las cosas y no quería otro.

La miraron perderse por el pasillo…

**Tokio Japón **

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de su alma mater. Su casa por más de cinco años y su familia por el resto de su vida.

Había ingresado a su nueva casa después de graduarse, sonrió para si mismo al recordar como Rei se había puesto cuando anuncio su dedición. Su madre lo sabia la difunta Akane Chiba lo supo desde siempre, sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo que su vocación era otra y no la medico como su difunto esposo había querido.

Suspiro pesado… tenia que ayudar a Rei era su hermana ¡¡tenia que hacerlo¡¡ golpeo la puerta. Se escucho el adelante desde dentro de la oficina.

-hola Darien… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- la alegría del hombre era palpable.

Miro para todos lados… no se hallaba en su campo visual- Albert ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto. Cuando vio la cabeza blanca asomarse por entre los libreros.

-hijo… tanto tiempo sin verte- le abrazó dando unas palmadas en la espalda de su joven discípulo- espero que sea una visita de cortesía.

-lo lamento señor… no es una visita de cortesía-

-me lo suponía… los caminos del señor son misteriosos… ¿Qué te atormenta hijo mío?- pregunto con ternura el viejo sacerdote.

-muchas cosas pero la primera es: dudas millones de dudas sobre mi vocación. Segundo: mi hermana me necesita, se dio cuenta de que clase de hombre es su marido y se divorcia, y sinceramente creo que es lo mejor, como hermano mayor la apoyaré en la dedición que tome…-

-creo que es una sabia dedición… pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con tu vocación?- le preguntó apuntado un antiguo sitial para que sentaran ambos.

-quiero permiso para colgar los hábitos… arzobispo – le dijo con solemnidad.

-sabes que técnicamente puedes hacerlo a partir de este momento… pero recuerda que todos tenemos fuertes pruebas a lo largo de nuestras vidas como sacerdotes- le dijo en un tono tan comprensivo que a Darien se le encogió el corazón de nostalgia y le picaron los ojos. El viejo arzobispo pareció leer sus pensamientos y puso una mano en el hombro de su alumno-siempre puedes volver y siempre vendrás a visitarme soy tu maestro dentro y fuera del sacerdocio.

-ese es el punto… quiero seguir siendo sacerdote pero no puedo dejar a Rei sola si le pasa algo a ella o a mi sobrina… no me lo perdonaría jamás, pero mi vocación es ser sacerdote… Padre Albert, esto es momentáneo-

-los caminos del señor son misteriosos e incomprensibles a nuestro parecer- le habló el viejo sacerdote- entonces colgaras los hábitos… recuerda que demora dos años la resolución del vaticano, tienes dos años para arrepentirte… pero mientras tanto eres un hombre libre… o como se dice en el ejercito eres un civil o paisa – la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Darien… todo seguiría su curso normal.

Salió con una calma que dejaba de sentir… ataviado de un traje gris y una camisa azul claro, y la corbata azul oscuro de seda, le daban aquel aire formal que en antaño tuvo. Ahora el volvía a entrar a la empresa de su familia y para tomar la vicepresidencia de esta.

Entro y no saludo a nadie… no era que fuera mal educado, pero los nervios que sentía en esos momentos era mucho más de lo que el podía controlar.

Entro en la sala de juntas.

-señores buenos días… soy Darien Chiba y tomare la vicepresidencia junto con mi hermana Rei Chiba quien tomara la presidencia- hablo con dedición. Las murmuraciones de los socios y patrocinadores no se hicieron esperar.

-aun el presidente soy yo…- afirmo Jedite Hino. El rubio se veía demacrado, ojeroso. Al parecer no había tenido una buena noche.

-lo siento… Señor Hino, pero por malos manejos, malversación de fondos y otros delitos económicos… la Corporación "C" lo destituye de sus labores como presidente- detrás de Darien de puso de pie Nataku Yamada.

-y como abogado y representante legal de la sociedad anónima que representa la Corporación "C", estas demandado ante la corte suprema japonesa… tienes una orden de arraigo y todas, sus cuentas bancarias y propiedades quedan a cargo de un juez- anuncio Nataku, en un tono demasiado profesional y agrego- sin contar la demanda de divorcio por adulterio- el rostro del rubio se desencajo y los ojos se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Con que todo el dinero que había amasado durante los años de matrimonio… lo había perdido, su mujer, su dinero, su familia, lo peor de todo es que dentro de sus planes nunca estuvo perder a su hijo. Era lo único de verdad que tenia y ese hijo de… le estaba arrebatando todo… su mujer, su hijo, su dinero.

-por favor Nataku… no me hagas esto, mi matrimonio no es algo que tenga que tratarse en una junta-

-Eres demasiado dama… para todo esto… pero solo le alego sus demandas es su derecho y deber saberlas. Como ciudadano tiene que saber de que se acusa- explico mirando a la mujer que amaba ¡¡por dios¡¡ es que no pararía de defenderlo.

¿Es que, acaso ella aun lo amaba?…

**Manhattan, Norteamérica …**

-No esta muy ordenado… anoche me desvelé trabajando- explicó Serena un poco desorientada, es que acaso en los hospitales a uno la dejaban tonta con los sedantes.

-No hay problema…-

-Si no fuera por la servidumbre, no tendría que ponerme- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Es que acaso podía verse mas hermosa esta mujer, aunque llevara harapos se vería bella. Es el encanto juvenil y esa actitud ganadora, el enfoque y la decisión que tenía lo que daban a notar a la mujer que era.

-Taiki… ¿puedo preguntar algo?- inquirió ella de manera inocente.

-Lo que quieras- respondió él un tanto distraído mientras tomaba una fotografía de ella y un hombre menor que ella que la abrazaba, la cual estaba en el recibidor.

-Lo que paso en la oficina, ¿te molestó? – dijo ella en un tono infantil y seductor mientras se acercaba a él quitándole la fotografía de las manos para quedarse observándola por un momento y pasar sus dedos sobre la imagen antes de colocarla de nuevo en su lugar

Taiki tomó su cara con una de sus manos y la hizo voltear a verlo con suma dulzura. No dijo nada, sólo buscó su mirada y por un momento Serena pareció vivir la ilusión de una primera cita, un hombre y una mujer parados frente a frente sin atreverse a hacer nada durante algunos minutos

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Taiki finalmente se decide y se acerca a ella, para darle, más que un beso, un leve roce en los labios- De ti no me molesta nada…- respondió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para después volver a juntar sus labios, sin embargo esta vez no es sólo un roce, ella entreabre los labios para buscar aire y para invitarlo a que comiencen, con sus lenguas, un juego de pasión y seducción mientras las manos de Serena danzan entre el cabello de él.

Ella es quien termina el beso con un profundo suspiro de por medio, sin embargo antes de que Taiki aleje su rostro del de ella, atrapa de nuevo el labio inferior de él con los suyos, cierra los ojos y de manera juguetona pasea su lengua sobre él, lo mordisquea como si estuviera haciendo una travesura para terminar con un leve tirón antes de separarse y mirarse sonrojados.

Ambos se dedican una sonrisa y los rostros de ambos rehacen el camino para volver a besarse, esta vez de manera ardiente, mientras Serena coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taiki, él la rodea por la cintura de manera protectora, como si ella fuera el ser más frágil del mundo…

Los labios de Taiki derrochan ternura, pero a la vez le deja entrever la pasión que Serena despierta en él, sus manos la sostienen firmemente, y al mismo tiempo la acaricia de manera dulce, como si fueran pétalos de rosa que caen sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

De pronto una de las manos de Taiki se dirige a la nuca de ella para atraerla más a su cuerpo, Serena responde entregándose, dejándose dominar por el castaño que tiene frente a ella. La otra mano de él se aferra a la cintura de Serena mientras los labios de él van marcando un húmedo camino hacia el hombro de ella, logrando que sus respiraciones se acompasen.

Repentinamente Serena siente como Taiki relaja un poco la presión del brazo que tiene en su cintura, ella, que nunca ha perdido el control de la situación sabe lo que eso significa y por si misma se acerca más a él, apretando sus brazos que mantiene rodeando el cuello del castaño, haciéndole saber que en ese momento está con él por deseo, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Taiki

Serena, que se sabe ahora más que nunca dueña de la situación, comenzó a zafar la camisa de Taiki desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la misma, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, al lograr su cometido la prenda termina por algún lugar de su casa… ahora es Taiki quien ha comenzado a desabrochar la pequeña blusa de Serena para finalmente alejar esa barrera que separa su piel de la de ella.

Serena aprovechó ese instante de separación para detener los besos y entrelazar su mano con la del castaño y guiarlo hasta su habitación, poco a poco la rubia lo lleva paso a paso hasta el filo de la cama. De pronto siente como si Taiki fuera un adolescente, que está nervioso ante su primera vez, provocando en ella una sonrisa de ternura. Serena decide apiadarse y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo desabrocha el cinturón de él, quien al sentir sus delicadas manos, torpemente las hace a un lado y él termina la tarea que ella ha comenzado…

Mediante un brusco empujón Serena hace caer a Taiki sobre la cama, una vez que él se ha despojado de las prendas y aprovechando la posición que ambos han adquirido comienza a desatar su cabello de manera lenta, lo que hace que Taiki empiece a dar muestras evidentes de su excitación, pues su respiración se ha tornado acompasada y su boca se ha abierto casi al mismo tiempo que el cabello de Serena ha caído como cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, ella lo acomoda con un gracioso giro de cabeza y emprende su tarea seductora gateando sobre la cama para acercarse a él.

Poco a poco Serena se acomodó sentándose sobre él a la altura de su pelvis y sin hacerlo sufrir por más tiempo se inclinó para comenzar a saborear el cuerpo de ese hombre que se encontraba a su merced, comenzó por besarle el ombligo e ir subiendo lentamente, ahora los pectorales, provocando que la piel de él se erizara, finalmente su cuello y un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del castaño al sentir que jugueteaba en esa zona tan sensible.

Finalmente Serena se decide a deshacerse de la última prenda que separa su piel de la de Taiki, por lo que decide introducir un dedo en cada costado de los bóxers del castaño y comienza a deslizarlos suavemente cintura abajo, dejando ver claramente la excitación de Taiki. Ahora la mirada de él refleja la pasión que la rubia le despierta, sobre todo cuando siente rozar su piel contra la de ella. Serena retoma sus caricias torturantes, las cuales consisten en pequeños mordiscos y pequeños besos húmedos que lo van poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso…

De pronto, Serena se sorprendió, al sentir como Taiki la había tomado de la cintura para acostarla al lado suyo y ahora era él quien tomaba el control pasando su mano sobre cada rincón de la anatomía de la rubia, acompañando sus caricias con besos con los que pretendía deleitarse centímetro a centímetro de ella, terminando por abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Serena, dedicándose a besarlo, morderlo, disfrutarlo…

Beso a beso Taiki va recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Serena, sin dejar hueco o borde alguno sin probar… de pronto Serena sintió la respiración agitada del castaño cerca de sus ingles, él parece ha decidido cambiar el placer por un dulce castigo para ella y recorre lentamente la parte interna de los muslos de la rubia durante un largo momento hasta que Serena siente un ligero espasmo que recorre todo su cuerpo al notar como él ha decidido, con un beso, comenzar a disfrutar de su intimidad, beso que poco a poco se va multiplicando y posteriormente se van tornando en pequeños mordiscos… con su lengua comienza a recorrer lentamente esa zona tan sensible para ella , jugueteando cruelmente con el placer que le provoca, por lo que Serena deja escapar cada vez gemidos más fuertes

De pronto Serena, tomando fuertemente a Taiki de su cabellera, lo hace acercarse a su cara hasta sentir nuevamente su aliento, él la observa unos segundos antes de fundirse nuevamente en un beso apasionado, justo es ese momento el que Serena aprovecha para invitar a Taiki a consumar ese momento de pasión para ambos.

Taiki al sentirse fundido con Serena comenzó sus arremetidas, primero de manera lenta y pausada, recorriendo todo el interior de ella, para después ir incrementado su ritmo, Serena en respuesta entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para hacer más cercanos los movimientos, lo cual logra casi de inmediato, logrando aumentar los gemidos de ambos.

La mano de Serena se dirige, como si tuviera vida propia, al hombro de Taiki, donde clava sus uñas con todo el poder que el placer que provoca él le está brindando. La excitación que experimenta Serena en ese momento aumenta cuando siente que él está a punto de alcanzar el climax, provocando que ella también alcance, al mismo tiempo que Taiki, el placer total.

Después de tanta excitación Serena siente como poco a poco la fuerza que estaba experimentando la abandona poco a poco y comienza a ser consciente del peso de él sobre su cuerpo, pero no le molesta, sin embargo Taiki al darse cuenta, se tumba totalmente cansado al lado de ella en la cama, mientras le quita un mechón de cabello que cubre parcialmente la cara de ella.

-Espero que ahora no seas tú la molesta- dijo él mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Nunca le había pasado la ternura que derrochaba Taiki en cada uno de sus actos era tan grande que por un momento quiso poder corresponder, quiso poder sentir lo que el sentía. Pero no era así y eso ella lo sabía pero lo intentaría. Parece que el mas débil de los Kou era él ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que clase de mujer era ella?

-no me molestaría algo tuyo… - le dijo mientras el la recostaba en su pecho.

-duerme Serena… tienes que descansar, tuviste un día difícil… debes de estar agotada- le dijo mientras tapaba con la sabana su cuerpo desnudo.

-si pero ha valido la pena cada hora de este día-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Por la presidencia o por otras cosas – le dijo en un tono insinuante.

-por todo… Taiki, mira no quiero que confundas las cosas, no soy mujer de compromisos. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, yo no nací en cuna de oro como ustedes y todo lo que soy es gracias a mi propio esfuerzo… no tengo más familia que mi hermano y nada más. Por lo tanto el amor y esas cosas no las quiero, por muchas razones y una de esas es que soy incapaz de amar- habló mas de lo que debería pero estaba hecho, que más iba a hacer las cosas eran como eran y punto. Total ella ya tenía más de lo que quería solo un año y todo seria de ella.

-quizás es que nunca lo has intentado… no has querido amar a nadie, pero una mujer como tu está hecha para quererla, protegerla y amarla por sobre todas las cosas- estaba cargado de romanticismo todo lo que decía- inténtalo Serena sólo eso, déjame amarte… déjame ver mas allá de la hermosa mujer que eres.

Se puso tensa entre sus brazos, nunca dejaba que las barreras que tanto tiempo le había costado levantar se derrumbaran. Al único que le permitía esas libertades era a Malachite por razones obvias, él era quien la quería, aunque ella no lo amara pero él por lo menos la cuidaba.

-no te gustará lo que encuentres por que no hay nada que encontrar Taiki… creo que el que se golpeo la cabeza fuiste tu-

Se acurruco en los brazos del hombre y se durmió.

* * *

chicas ya se supo que Darien es sacerdote siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no nos maten lo que pasa es que teniamos que darle dramatismo a la historia y como saben todo es por algo ademas el es el buenito de la historia no el heroe pero si el bueno asi que ya se imaginaran quienes son

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: para que veas amiga que darien tendra un papel bastante doloroso en cuanto lo que se trata de serena de apoco sus caminos se uniran pero no tan pronto recuerda no es una historia linda alcontrario es dramatica asta lo indecible pronto se pondra peor adiosin cuidate

liebende Lesung: bueno hija de mi corazon Nati-kun es de Rei es su heroe particular y de apoco tendra tanto protagonismo como los otros por que sera uno de los que destapara muchas cosas en su papel de abogado ayudara y destruira muchas de las mentiras que se tejen en este fics te dejo amiga adiosin

Srita. Rossy Koo todos tenemos algo de calientes y todas algunas vez queremos comportarnos de la peor manera ser malas asta los huesos y en ocaciones la realidad supera la ficcion y que si lo sabre yo en ocaciones ay mas mujeres como serena en la vida pero no las conocemos por que ellas no se habren con facilidad bueno para que veas que soy buena le dare un protagonismo que no te imaginas a Seiya a mi me encanta... en un gran personaje pero en esta ocacion y como emos repetido en varias ocaciones Serena no se queda con Darien ya veran pasaran tantas cosas y no habra buenos malos ni nada de esos solo habra personas que por la cirscuntancias terminan en esto como digo siempre la realidad supera la ficcion adiosin.

Lady Tortoise : siiiiiii¡¡¡¡ el Yaten no tubo lo que quizo y el que lo tuvo fue el Taiki que se lo merecia aunque no me gusta el final que tendra pero que le vamos a hacer el argumento central de la historia esta listo hace rato solo se modifican pequeñas cosas pero el perfil es Taiki: enamorado asta los huesos Yanten:sicotico compulsivo Seiya: apacionado y enamorado asta la muerte pero el que mas va a perder es Taiki pobre me da pena pero que le vamos a hacer le pasa por caliente el se lo busco o alguien le puso la soga al cuello jajajaj

pd: gracias por la ayuda con el asunto del sacerdocio no sabes lo que me ayudo para no pecar de ignorante... aunque con Darien de cura peco con tantas ganas que no te imaginas jajaj ahora si besos adiosin

SereTsukino : si amiga tenias razon es sacerdote... si lo es... pero bueno te imaginaras eñ comflicto jajajja ves

usako de chiba: amiga pasara tanta agua debajo del puente que usted no se imagina todo lo que falta en serio ay tantas cosas que tienen que pasar entre los Kou y Serena aparte por que razon tan poderoza Serena regresaria a Japon mmm tienes que seguir leyendo es un argumento por lo cual todo tiene su por que

bueno esperando que sea de su agrado el capitulo las dejamos besos a todo y adiosin Luz y Maricela


End file.
